Belive me
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: Last chap updated...fully duo based R and R
1. Chapter 1

DAYA SUSPECTED FOR A MURDER

DAYA LEFT CID

ABHIJEET AGAINST DAYA

SOCHO KYA SIRF EK MURDER KE ILZAM LGNE KI WJH SE DAYA

CID CHOD SKTA H OR AISA KYA HUA KI ABHIJEET HI DAYA KE KILAF HOGYA

KYA SIRF SABOOTO KI VJH SE (JANNA H YA NHI)

CONTINUE OR NOT PLS TELL ME?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii friends i am with 1st chap on ff**

 **firstly a big thank u to all reviewers or readers**

 **riha dubey : i like ur review most**

 **thx once again**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **He open his eyes and found himself on bed as usual but he is realy feel lazy wich is confusing him...he get up...take a bath...and get ready to leave for duty...**

 **He reach at his working place...go inside...and directly make his way toward the desk of his buddy,...his brother...his only relation on the earth...**

 **He : boss kya yaar tumne mujhe uthaya kyo nhi,ekele hi aagae...or aaj beauro mein itna snataa kyo h...sab mujhe ghoor-ghoor ke aise dekh rhe h jaise mein p.k. Ka amir khan hu (with a wink ...but getting no reply from other side) kya hua abhijeet tum kuch bol kyo nhi rhe? Yha meri traf dekho bos...(while placing his hand on abhijeet's shoulder...bt suddenly he recive a hard slap in the front of all team...before he can understand anything he heard : maat chuo mujhe in haathoo se...daur rho mujh se...samjhe tum...**

 **Daya in tears : abhi...ye tum kya bol rhe ho...bhai hu mein tumhara...(he had not hurt by his slap but the words hurt him)**

 **Abhijeet : baad kro ye naatak...ghiin aati h mujhe tumse ...samjhe tum... daya...**

 **The word ' ' hurt daya like a heel**

 **Daya unbelively : kya kha tum ne abhijeet ! ye shabad kabse hum dono ke bich aane lga boss...**

 **Abhijeet : aare baand kro apna ye natak...(teaseing tone) hum dono ke bich...(anger) aab kuch nhi h hum dono ke bich...sab khatam krdia tumne daya...sab khatam kr dia  
**

 **Daya in tears : boss ye tum kya kah rhe ho...koi bhul hui h kya mujse...**

 **Abhijeet in teasing smile : sharam nhi aati na daya tujhe...**

 **Daya : dkho boss agar ye koi prank ya plane h to tell me now**

 **Abhijeet in sirius tone : daya give me your gun &badge  
**

 **Daya give no reply because he is not able to belive what he is lisuening...**

 **Abhijeet again on the pick of his sound : daya apni gun or badge muje do...its an order...**

 **Daya is not understanding what to do or say but the loud voice of abhijeet make daya shiver...**

 **Daya innocently and with heavy throat : par boss maine kiya kya h...**

 **Abhijeet hold daya's hand and make his way directly toward acp's cabin and left daya's hand harshly in the front of a computer and start a video...**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I promisse ki last mein koi plane ya majborii wali line nhi hogi**

 **to socho aisa kya h us video mein ki daya se naffrat krne lga h abhijeet...**

 **For nx chap do r and r**

 **sorry for mistakes...yaar mein phli baar try kr rhi hu sooo**

 **Ok**

 **byy**

 **sochte rho**

 **or**

 **review dete rho**

 **Yaar aaj samaj aa rha h ki bde-bde reviews kitne ache lgte h**

 **Hehehehehehehehe**

 **:-[)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone this is the 3rd chap of this story**

 **thanku reviewers**

 **cutttie pari : i like ur review most**

 **thanks once again**

 **.**

 **ek or baat mein is se phle bi ek or chap update kr chuki hu to phle vo read kr lijiea bhot special part h story ka...vo show nhi hua latest upda t list mein...because maine ek hi din mein 2 update de diye or show bas phle wala hi ho rha pls phle 2nd chap read kijiea...**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **The video get start : a lady in shock:tum yha iss wakt...koi kaam tha tumhe...(the man with evil smile) : ji shi kha aapne bhot jruri kaam tha mujhe aapse**

 **the girl not feeling confortable with that voice**

 **lady is scarely : kaaa...kaam...kesa kaaaam...**

 **man while coming close to him in eviel smil : kha na jruri kaam h**

 **lady : haan to btao kya kaam h tumhe?**

 **man by holding him from his sholuders tightly : btata hu (the man start to doing strgul to take him in his hug... bt the young lady take out anyting from his backside and hit it on the head of that man with full power...the man get injured...and the young lady have a chance to save himself from the bad thinking.**

 **She start runing toward the main gate but found it closed from outside...now she became more and more scared with every passing minute...she start crying...but suddenly she wishpes her tears and run toward his phone...he saw here and there and then go bhind a soffa and then dield a no. But the reciver don't attending the call...she become more scared because she is feeling a presence of somebody at some distance and heard a evil voice : bhar niklo ...tum bach nhi sakti...samjhi tum...niklo bhar...this time the call get attended...she without wasting a mini second in scared and troumbling voice : (bachao...aachao mujhe ... Abhijeet pls bachao mujhe) before the reciver speaks anything...she speakes : daya mere sath...(before she complete her line a gun shoot take place...the mobile now at flore voice from other side on mobile : kya hua tumhe...pls kuch bolo taarkia...(in full loud and scared voice)tarrikaaaaa...**

 **The video get ended**

 **Daya is not moving a bit...he is fully in shock...when he heard :aab bhi puchna h tumhey kuch daya...(in anger) chiii ...(by holding daya from his collar) : kha h tarrika daya...(by this act daya come back in normal stage) kya kiya h tumne uske saath...kha h vo...aare bhai kha tha usne tumhe...or tumne usse apni hawas ka shikaar banane ki kosish ki h daya...(before he complete his sentence he get a really hard slap with) :shut up abhijeet...i said shut-up...just shut up**

 **Abhijeet in anger : how dare u daya...itna sab krne ke baad bhi tumne mujh par haath udhaya...**

 **Daya with teary voice : maine kuch nhi kiya abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet in stright tone : daya apni gun or badge muje doo(daya take out his gun and badge and give it to abhijeet(that time daya only want to hug abhijeet and cry loudly but abhijeet's voice show that how much he start hate him)**

 **Abhijeet with hathkaadi : u are under arrest**

 **Daya in teary voice : boss mane kuch nhi kiya yaar...pls meri baat sunno...**

 **Abhijeet: acha to btao daya kaal raat ek bje tum kha they...maine kha btao (while getting no response) nhi h na jwaab...hoga bhi keaise tum to tarrikaa ke ghar they naa...**

 **Daya in tears : nhi boss mein vha nhi tha**

 **Abhijeet : to kha they tum daya...**

 **Daya : with down head : mujhe nhi pata boss**

 **Abhijeet : baas daya mein or juth nhi sun skta...iss se phle ki mein kuch galt kar bethu...get lost from here...**

 **yaad rkhna daya jis din mujhe pukhta sboot milenge...i will arrest u.**

 **Daya in helpness : bossss...maine schme kuch nhi kiya...**

 **(abhijeet left)  
**

 **daya saw toward the team and said : tumlogo ko bhi yhi lagta.**

 **h ki ye saab...(he can not able to speak furthure)...**

 **team gave him no reply all are standed with down head but daya get his answer and he left the beauoru**

 **IN OTHER SIDE**

 **In a dark place abhijeet crying ...he himself dont know that why he is crying...for whom he is crying...his heart answer him a name daya.,...but abhijeet denay...he said (i hate u daya)**

 **ONE ANOTHER SIDE**

 **a man fully in his our thought : sachme vo mujhe rapiest samjhta h?**

 **aaj vo mere khilaf saboot dundh rha h...meri team bhi...aaj sab khatam ho gya...mera mere dost ke saath meri team ke saath cid ke saath...sab khatam ho gaya...**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**

 **daya aab khud ko kese begunha saabit krega...kya itna bda iljam lgne ke baad daya khud ko smbhal paaega?**

 **r and r**

 **for nx update**

 **phle se bada chap dene ki koshis ki h agli baar or badaa chap hoga...**

 **yaar agar aap logo ko boring lag rha h to pls tell me...plz**

 **mujhe bura-vura nhi lgega**

 **pls tell me ki kitne log intrested h aage ki story janne ke liea**

 **Byyy**

 **tc**


	4. Chapter 4

I want to clear some thing in 3rd chap

cutttie pari and all -

jaise hi us ladkii ko mokka milta h vo abhijeet ko call karti h or khti h ki-abhijeet mujhe bchaa lo.,.itne mein hi vo admi us ladki ko goli maar deta h...abhijeet goli chlne ki aawaj sunkar ghabra jata h or us ladkii ke ghar phunch jata h(with cid team)par unnhe na hi to vo ladkii milti h or na hi vo aadmi ghar ki halat tahs-nahs ho chuki hoti h...cid team investigation krne lagti h or tbi unhe fan mein ek hidden camera milta h jishme dikhta h ki vo aadmi daya or laddki tarrika hoti h or daya raat ko 1 bje tarikaa ke ghar mein hota h use vha dkh tarrika us ke paas aakr usse itni raat ko aane ki vjh puchti h...tbhi daya tarrika ke sath joor - jabrdasti krne lagta h or tbhi taarika daya ke sar par kuch vajandaar cheez maarti h or daya ke sar se khoon niklne lgata h or itne mein tarrika bhagkr soofe ke piche chup jati h...,(tarrika in very bad condition)or abhijeet ko call karti h...or us se help maangti h itne mein koi piche se aakr usper goli chla deta h (video is ended) abhijeet gusse se pagal ho jata h or daya ko call karta h bt daya call attend nhi krta agle din achanak daya beauru mein aa jata h use vha dkh kr abhijeet ka gussa out of control ho jata h...or abhijeet daya ko thapaad maar deta h use bura-bhla khta h or rapist bi kh deta par iss baar daya abhijeet ko thapad maar deta...ab abhijeet ka gussa 7 aasman pe hota h isliea vo daya se gun or badge le leta h or use vha se nikal jaane ko khta h...par daya lagatar yhi khta h ki vo beksur h bas ek baar us par bhrosa kro...is se irritate hokar abhijeet vha se chla jata h...daya team se bhrosse ki umeed karta h bt use vha bhi vhi silla milta h...isliea daya bhi vha se chla jata h...daya bhot hurt ho jata h...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **aab aage**

 **Daya's condition is soo messy...abhijeet's line are continusly revolveing in his ears...he want to hug abhijeet...today he realy need for someone...his body is shivering...he is crying and crying... Today he really miss his parents...he want someone who belive on him...today he become a dead...who have no hope...no feelings...nothing left in him...only tears**

 **Daya to himself with full hurt tone : aaj abhijeet ne sabit kar diea ki ek junior hamesha junior hi rhta h...(he remember all hurshful lines of abhijeet) kitni asani se kh diya ki mein uska kuch nhh...nhi...lag...laagta...(a tear sliped from his eyes)**

 **(daya while looking toward clouds) chiin liya na mujhse abhijeet ko bii...chlo acha hi hua mujh jaise manhoos ke saath r...rh...kr...vase bi use maanhusiyat ke siwae kuch nhi milne wala tha...(to himself) rone ka kya fayda jab koi chup krwane wala hi nhi h...(he whisper his tears and in confident tone) : aab baas khud ko nirdoosh saabit kr lu fir kabhi bhi abhijeet ko apna chahra nhi dikhauga)  
**

 **(daya left the place for meet acp sir )  
**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Daya left for pune to meet acp who is there for a confrence**

 **(Daya in a hotel ) to recepnist : acp parduman ka kamra kon sa h?**

 **R : sir hum aese hi kisi ko humare hotle ke gust ke baare mein kuch nhi bta skte . I am sorry sir.**

 **Daya in hurry : dekhiye mein senior...(he realize that what he is saying) a tear is slliped from his eyes... (correcting himself) i meam mera unse milna bhoot jaruri h...plzzz...try to understand...plzzz it is to urgent...**

 **R : par sir**

 **daya - plsss**

 **R : AFTER THINKING : ok sir m btati hu...(after checking room no.) sir room no. - 107 3rd flore  
**

 **daya : (without wasteing a min) thx(move toward acp's room)**

 **outside the room (he bang the bell) door get open  
**

 **daya saw acp (a father figur) and a tear is slipped from his eyes**

 **acp in very formal tone : ander aao daya**

 **daya : sir (with hope)**

 **acp in formal way : haa**

 **daya : sir vo...vo mera matlab... Mein vo ... (take a deep breath and ) sir mein tarrika ke ghar nhi gaya tha  
**

 **acp : to kha the tum daya**

 **daya in head down position : nhi pta sir...par mein tarrika ke ghar par nhi the (with confidence)**

 **acp with a teasing smil : har bhi mujrim yhi khta h daya**

 **word 'mujrim' cut daya's heart in peicies**

 **daya in anger : mein mujrim nhi hu sir (in helpness) belive me sir belive me...(getting no response) kase bhroosa dilwau sir mein aapko...kaise**

 **acp without emotions in formal way : saboot lao daya...saboot...**

 **daya in irritating tone : kha se lau sir saboot...kuch yaad nhi h mujhe ...(helpless tone) nhi h mujhe yaad (tears are start fblling from his eyes**

 **acp : daya kanoon aasuo par nhi sabutoo par chalta h...15 din h tumhare paas  
**

 **and acp turn his face another side**

 **daya look toward acp (in a hope) for a minute and then left the hotel...**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **DAYA WHILE WALKING ON ROAD  
**

 **(in his own world)  
**

 **tujhe sharam nhi aati na daya...her mujrim yhi khta h daya...baand kro apna ye natak daya...saboot do daya saboot...  
**

 **suddenly anyone pull daya toward him with full force**

 **before daya understand anyting he heared a voice : shab aap ka dhyaan kha tha...abhi truck uda deta aapko...thik to h na aap ...(in very careful and tension tone)**

 **daya : raghu tu...( raghu daya's khaberi )  
**

 **raghu in tension : sahab aap thik to h**

 **daya simply : hmmm**

 **raghu : (seeing daya's messy condition) shab chliye aap mere sath chlieye...mujhe aap ki tubiyat thik nhi lag rhi**

 **daya try to denay but faild**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AT RAGHU'S HOME**

 **Daya is so much tierd so sat on soffa and closed his eyes  
**

 **Raghu with a glass of water : shab paani**

 **Daya open his eyes and saw raghu with a glass of water he pass a smile and take water**

 **Daya : thx raghu**

 **Raghu : kya shab aap bhi na... thx kisliea...aapne bi to meri jaan bchai thi na ...**

 **Daya with a smile : girftaar bhi to maine hi kiya tha na**

 **raghu also smile on it**

 **Daya : aaj mein khud ek mujrim( he need so much energy to speak this word ) baan kr rhe gya hu...(a tear falled from his eyes )**

 **Raghu on his knees : shab aap ... Aesia maat khiye...dekhna saab thik ho jaega ...mein janta hu shab aap ne kuch nhi kiya(daya look toward raghu and again turn his head downward)shaab aap dkhna sab thik ho jaega  
**

 **Daya with painful smile : kuch bachha hi nhi raghu thik hone ke liea..**

 **Raghu : kuch bachaa hi nhi matlab ?**

 **Daya in dreamy tone : mujhe cid se nikal diya , abhijeet mere khilaf hogya vo mujhe...(a tear fall from daya's eyes) us...usse mujh se ghiin aati h...acp sir meri team sab mujhe ek(he is not unable to speak furuther)he turn his head again down**

 **Raghu : shaab aap himat rkhiye ...sab thik ho jaega bas ek baar tarrika madam mill jae...**

 **Daya in full anger hit his hand on wall : usi ka to kuch pata nhi chal rha ... (in tension) pta nhi kha h...kaisi h...(with irritation) kuch bhi pata nhi h...kuch bhi nhi**

 **raghu-shab himmat rkhiye sab thik ho jae ga(daya noded)**

 **After some chit - chat they both went to sleep**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **daya and cid team try their best to fimd out tarrika but failed  
**

 **14 days are passed**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **15th day**

 **Daya wake-up and dirctly move to cid beauro**

 **Daya open the door**

 **and he get a warning  
**

 **from abhijeet: andar maat aana daya  
**

 **daya stop  
**

 **at time acp come out from his cabin and about say something when daya said in confident voice : sir pls aaj aap nhi mein  
**

 **he go out and come back with someone by holding his hand**

 **all are shocked to saw tarrika with him(abhijeet most)  
**

 **daya take out a latter and said : m cid chod rha hu sir(with this line) he left the place**

 **THE END OF THIS CHAP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **i think abki baar chap ki length ok h**

 **daya ko kaise milli tarrika?**

 **ye 15 din daya ke liea kaise gujre?**

 **tarrika sab ko nxt chap mein sach bta de gi**

 **to kya h sach?  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **agla chap full of emostions hoga**

 **to pls tell how many of u interested in nxt chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mujhe sabhi reviews bhot ache lage**

 **a very big thx to all**

 **.  
**

 **nx chap chaiye to review pls**

 **kyoki**

 **aab mein bhi reviews ke bharam jaal mein faas chuki hu**

 **so**

 **give review take chap**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ok**

 **Byyy**

 **tc**

 **love u all**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Riha dubey**

 **saira**

 **angel bitu**

 **cutttie pari**

 **bloom**

 **guest**

 **and all other**

 **thx a lot**

 **lv u all**

 **:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all reviewers

i like all reviewes

riha dubey : i am happy with ur review ...

sab : i am really sorry ki aap ko wait karna pada but m sach mein do dino se bhot busy hu

thanks to all once again

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya left the place...(all are in shock ) tarrika try to stop him...but she failed

abhijeet is not in his sense...he is only remembering his own words...tujhe sharam nhi aati na daya...jis din mujhe saare saboot milege i will arrest you daya...tujh jesa girra hua inssan meine aaj tak nhi dkha daya...ghiin aati h daya mujhe tumse...i hate you daya...he remember the last time with daya his brother...his friend...his onley one relation in the world...(that same day in eveining daya comes to meet abhijeet before left for pune )

FLASH BACK

Daya waiting for abhijeet in their house...he listen a voice of car stoping...he went near to door ... Abhijeet open the door by key and get angery by seeing daya ... And started as... (in very angery voice...how dare you...how dare you to come here...daya in cold voice : mera bhi to ghar h na ye abhijeet...yaar mein janta hu ki tum tarrika ke liea bhot tensed ho...mujhe bhi fikar h uski ... Yaar vo video juthi h...ho sakta h kisi drug ke nashe ki vjh se m aapne hosh me na rha hu par mein janta hu chahe kuch bhi ho mein kissi ladki ki izzat par hath dalne ke baare mein to soch bhi ni sakta...itna to bhroosa h mujhe khud par...yaar...mein...mein kaise samjhau tujhe ki...he suddenly hug abhijeet and in teary voice...yaar bhot daar lag rha h mujhe...bhot maan kr rha tha tumhe gale lgane ka...tumhe bhroosa h na mujh par...mein janta hu ki tumne aaj subh jo bhi kha vo sab bas tension or gusse mein kha tha...(while looking toward abhijeet in a hop) h na abhijeet...bolo na

Abhijeet in stright tone : ho gaya tumhara...now get lost from here...

Daya in shocked and said : abhi ...

Abhijeet : shock hone ki jarurt nhi h daya jahir si baat h koi cid officer kisi rappist ko apne ghar mein nhi rkhega...so get lost...

Daya while left his home : thik h abhi aab to tumhre samne tab hi auga jab mere paas meri begunahi ke saboot hoge...or ha vo hmari full and final aakhri mulakat hogi...and daya left

FLASH BACK OVER

Abhijeet mumered : aaj bhi usne meri taraf ek baar bhi nhi dekha...and he falled on his knee's and start crying... freedy come near to him and said while sitting on his knee's:sir himat rakhiye sab thik ho jaega...

Abhijeet while crying : thik hone ke liea kuch hona bhi to chaiye na freedy...sab khatam hogaya freedy...sab khatam ho gaya h...

Tarrika surprisly : hua kya h abhijeet ... Daya ne mujhse bhi in 2 dino mein ekbar bhi thik se baat nhi kii...jab daya mujhe un gundo se bcha ke laya to vo mujhe apne ya tum dono ke ghar nhi balki apne ek khabri 'raghu' ke ghar par laya vo to siddha hi yha aane ke liea ziid kr rha tha par vo is halat mein nhi tha ki vo yha aa ske 3 goliyaa lagi thi use...un logo ne bhi use bhoot buri tarh torture kiya tha(this pinched abhijeet's heart like a heel)maine or raghu ne daya ko bhot samjhane ki koshish ki par vo maan hi nhi rha tha bas raat lga rakhi thi...(with a wining smile) fir maine bhi usse uske boss ki kasam de di (abhijeet look toward tarrika) fir to koi chance hi nhi tha ki vo hmari baat na mane...vo maan bhi gya or araam krne ke liea room mein bhi chala gya par mujhe aisa lag rha tha jaise ki vo kuch puchna chata ho...to mein bhi uske pichee hi uske room mein chali gai...(with heavy throat) vo ro rha tha uske pass uski or abhijeet ki photo frame tha(a tear is falled fron his eyes ) mein jab andar gai to vo mujhe dekh kar khda ho gaya or khidki se bhar ki taraf dkhne lga ki mujhe us se nhi puchna chaiye vo or dukhi ho jaega ... mein vha se jane lagi tab usne mujhse kha ki

FLASH BACK

daya : tarrrika tum 5-december ki raat ko kha thi

tarrika : mein jab lab se vapis aarhi thi tab kuch logo ne mujhe kidnap kr liea or ek jagah band kr dia

daya in stright tone : matlab raat ek baje se phle tum kidnap ho chuki thi ...

tarrika : yaa

daya in questionful look : tum 5-december ko apne ghar phunchi hi nhi...

tarrika : affcours ...it is normal daya

daya in his own thought : it is not normal tarrika (and he left the room )

FLASH BACK OVER

Tarrika : mujhe bhot azzib sa lga...ussne ek baar bhi nhi pucha ki mein kaisi hu...mujhe kisne kidnap kiya...bhot aajib sa behavior kar rha tha... Jaise kisi or hi duniya mein hoo...aapni tabiyat ka bhi bilkul khyal nhi tha usse...raghu ne batya ki pichle 17 dino se unhone kuch khaya h or na hi vo thik se soya h...mujhe kuch samaj hi nhi aarha tha...daya raghu ke ghar kyo tha...vo akela kyo aaya tha mujhe bchaane...or daya vo to aise lag rha tha jaise bilkul hi badal gaya ho

suddenly salukhe arrived their

salukhe : tarikaa tum thik to ho na...usne jo bhi kiya h na tumhare saath use uski saja jrur milegi

tarrika : ha sir bilkul sazza milni chahiye...or mein bhi thik hu...vo to acha hua ki daya vha phunch gaya or mujhe un logo se bcha liya varna vo log to mujhe marne hi vale they

salukhe in shock : kya... daya ne tumhe bachaya

tarrika : ha sir ...par pata nhi use achanak se kya hua usne cid chod di

salukhe : what(looking toward acp)

acp reply in yes

tarrika interupt : sir ek min mujhe kuch yaad aya (he take out a chip from his pocket) sir ye mujhe daya ne di thi or kha ki ye acp sir tak ise kisi bhi halat mein phucha dena...

acp take chip in his hand and said :tarrika tumhari bhi tabiyat thik nhi h tum ghar jao...no arguements its an order

tarrika left from thre

acp : abhijeet chip ko computer mein dalo

abhijeet is unaware

acp again in high voice : abhijeet i said start it

abhijeet with jurk : yes...yes sir...

he start it and computer show a folder who's name is 'i thik now you belive on it )

abhijeet open it

there is a video

abhijeet start it

A person harshly : aab dekhna mein uss abhijeet or acp ki kya halat karta hu...vo acp or abhijeet mere pero mein gir kr mujhse jindgi ki bhikh maange ge...jaise aab tu mangne wala h...

2nd person : din mein sapne dkhne band kar smja tu or bta tarrika kha h...

1st person : dkhte h daya ki tu kaise nhi maagta jindgi ki bhikh...or ha vo tarrika (he start laughing)bas itna samaj le ki tri ek hossiyari or vo khatam teri begunahi ka iklota sboot bhi

Daya is grabed by some goons and they tie daya's hand with chains and start beating him by belts...hockey sticks ... (all are in tears who are watching this abhijeet close his eyes)

they beat daya for a long time there is not a single voice come out from daya's mouth

Boss in anger : arre kar kya rhe ho tum log...ab tak to is ke chere se ye attitude bhi nhi utra...garam ubalta pani dalo ispe)

By listening this all team member's heart stop for a second...their heartbeat is fast now

When they saw that 2 person come with hot water and they throug it on daya...(abhijeet heart is pinched like a heel)the pain clearly seen on daya's face but the silence from daya side is same(freedy left the place while crying he is not able to saw daya in this sitution) (all are in tears) (and abhijeet's eyes and heart stop working)

When someone hit a rod on daya's head badly

daya's head bleading badly

he is now uncouncius...

This story is not only for one day

this is happening from last three day

after 2 hours

1 goon : boss ise hosh aa rha h

boss come near to daya and said : daya daya daya...bechara daya (while looking to all) tumhe pata h isse iske bhai ne hi uska saath nhi diya na hi iski team ne(all start laughing) (to daya ) janna nhi chaoge ki us raat hua kya tha (daya saw toward boss)chalo mein btata hu...let's see

A video get started in the front of daya

the video is same as he saw in beuro but in last there is someting different which shock daya like a heel

VIDEO

Tarrika get up and start laughing daya come with gun and he also start laughing and they both come near to the camra and take out their masks...

(all are shocked ...now they understand every thing

before daya say and react some goons start beating him after sometime daya again get unconcious

Boss in anger : 3 din ho gae isse janwaro ki tarah pit te hue par saale ne apne muh se ek aaah tak nhi nikalli

1 goon -shab us tarrika ka kya kre?

boss - uska bhi soch liea h maine ...

THE VIDEO GET ENDEED

All are in tears and guilt

they are remembring that day

how they hurt daya by not beliving on him

Suddenly abhijeet get stand-up and left beauro

.

.

.

.

.

r and r

for nxt update

socho abhijeet kha gaya h?

r and r


	6. Chapter 6

Thx to all reviewers

cutttie pari : thx a lot

this chap dedicated to saira & sab

Abhijeet left from bureau

00000000000000000000000000000000000

AT TARRIKA'S HOME

Tarrikaa listen the door bell and she open the door

tarrika : abhijeet...aao-aao ander aao...(abhijeet come in with baby steps) tum betho mein tumhare liea paani leke aati hu ... (before tarrika turn abhijeet hold his hand and in teary voice : pls tarrika maat jao... Vo to chla gaya...aab tum to maat jao... Use to nhi rok sakka ... Nhi samaj paya...(and he brust-out in tears)

tarrika : abhijeet pls roo maat...dkhna sab thik ho jaega...

abhijeet in tears: nhi tarrika kuch thik nhi hoga...(holding tarrika's hand) tum nhi jaanti tarrika ki kya hua tha in dino

tarrika : mein janti hu abhijeet

abhijeet look toward tarrika in shock

tarrika : haa mein sab janti hu ... pankaj aaya tha yha mujhse haal-chaal puchodne tab usine mujhe sab btaya...

abhijeet immediatly hug tarrika and say

abhijeet : tarrika bhot bura hu mein...bhot bura...us..s...usne bhot samjane ki koshish ki... vo mere gale lag ke roya tha...fir bhi (in anger) fir bhi mein use samaj nhi paya... tarrika vo uss din shaam ko ghar aaya tha...usne mujh se bhot minte ki ki baas ek baar...sirf ek baar mein us par bhrosa kar lu... par meine usse ghar se nikal diya ...(in fear) tarrika vo...vo kh rha tha ki jab vo ... vo begunha sabit ho jaega to fir kabhi mujhe aapni shakal nhi dikhaega(in so much fear) tarrika kya vo sach mein fir kabhi nhi aaega vappis (looking toward tarrika for ansewer) btao na tarrika...

tarrika is realy shock to saw abhijeet in this messy condition

because before this he never saw abhijeet crying...

tarrika : abhijeet sambhalo tum khud ko ...

abhijeet helplessly : kaese sambhalu mein tarrika...(in teary voice) mera bhai kin-kin taklifoo se gujra hoga ... and he brust out)...(in full anger) maan to karta h khud ko goli maar lu par fir diil se awaz aati h ki daya ko bhi jrurt hogi meri...vo akela nhi rh saakta...aaj vo bhot narraj h mujhse...par vo bhi khi na khi to aapne abhi ko miss karta hoga...meri jarurt usse bhi h tarrika vo chahe kitna bhi dikhae ki usse aab koi bhi fark nhi padta...par mein janta hu tarrika mera daya ... mere gale lagke rona chata hoga...mujh se swal krna chata hoga...tarrika pata nhi kha h vo...miene har jagah check kiya...har kissi se pata kiya par uska kuch pata nhi chalaa...

tarrika : abhijeet tumne raghu ke ghar check kiya (abhijeet noded in no) tum vha dekho...(giving strength to abhijeet) or roona nhi...hmmm...tumhe himmat rakhni hogi abhijeet...

abhijeet noded in yes and said : vase meine pucha hi nhi ki tum kaisi ho...

tarrika in teasing smile(for change the envirment) : badi jaldi yaad aa gya aapko...

abhijeet : tarrika m voo...

tarrika : aare tum to sirius ho gae...mein samajti hu abhijeet

abhijeet : thanks tarrika jii

abhijeet is about to left when tarrika said : maine is 'jii' ko bhot miss kiya abhijeet

abhijeet paas a smile and left to raghu's house

AT RAGHU'S HOUSE

Abhijeet on door : raghu...

raghu : aare shab aap...aaie-aaiea andar aaiea

abhijeet enter

abhijeet : vo daya nhi h yha (while searching someone)

raghu : aree shab aap bejhi-jhak aa jaiye yha koi rappist nhi rhta...

abhijeet in anger : vo rappist nhi h ... Smjhe tum

raghu while looking toward abhijeet : m to smjha hi hua tha tbghi to unhe yha rhne de rha tha...varna log to rappist ko abpne ghar nhi rkhte...h na shaab (abhijeet very well understand that what raghu want to say)

abhijeet in guilt : meine dair kar di raghu use samjhne mein

raghu in teasing smile : dair to aap ne bhot kar dii shab...khair chodiye ... Vaise mein aapse puch sakta hu ki daya shab ki bagunahi sabit hone ke baad aab ek senior cid officer ko unse kya kaam aan pada ...

abhijeet in teary voice : plsss raghu...mein or nhi sun sakta

raghu : sachee ilzaam apko itni takleef de rhe h to sochiye jab tkissi par judhe ilzaam lagte hoge to kya bit-ti hogi uspar

abhijeet : mein vo bhi janta hu raghu...

raghu : sorry shab mera irrada aapko dukhi krne ka nhi tha bas... Par shab daya shab bilkul tut gae h ... Miene unhe saara - saara din aap dono ki taswir dekh roote dkha h...shaab vo sach mein bhot koshis karte they yaad krne ki vo to...

abhijeet - vo to kya raghu?

raghu : nhi kuch nhi shaab

abhijee : raghu...

raghu in teary tone : shab vo daily doctor ke paas jaate they

abhijeet : doctor ke paas par kyo ?

raghu : electric shocks ke liea...

abhijeet shocked like a heel

raghu continue : shab meine bhot samjaya unhe par vo to bas kisi bhi kimat par sab kuch janna chate they

abhijeet in tears : aab kha h vo ?

raghu : pata nhi shab...vo subh vapis aate hi khi chale gaye...

abhijeet : to tumne pucha nhi ki kha ja rha h ?

raghu : pucha bhi tha or unhe rokne ki bhi koshish ki thi shab kyoki unki tabiyaat bhot kharab lag rhi thi...par vo bole ki unke chle jaane mein hi sab ki bhlai h...

abhijeet : thx raghu mein chlta hu

And with this abhijeet left from there

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At a dark place a person crying while looking at a pic : or kitna intzaar yaar...pura ek saal ho gaya tujhe dekhe...teri aawaaz sune...kitna dundha tujhe...teri jagah naya officer aae ko bhi 4 mahine ho gaye...jab teri jagah koi or bedhta h na daya to (a tear falled from his eyes) ...bhot yaad aati h yaar teri...vo ghar khane ko dodta h...bureua mein bhi sab kuch badal gaya h...acp sir bhi bhot yaad karte h tujhe...freedy to rone lagta h ... Par mein to roo bhi nhi sakta senier inspector abhijeet jo hu...yaar aab or nhi sha jaata ...pls lot aa...tu to kahi se bhi aajata tha na mere ek baar bulate hi to fir aab kya ho gaya h...thak gaya hu teri tasveero se baat krte - krte...lot aa na yaar...tera abhi fir ekela ho gya h...pta h aaj mujhe goli lag gaii...right hand par...subh se kuch kha bhi nhi paa rha...bhot dard ho rha tha subh - subh to...khoon nikalne lga ,... Fir maiene freedy ko call kiya ... Yaar tu nhi h na to jis ka jo maan karta h mujhe kh deta h...to ajja yaar ...plz aaja ...and he sleep like every day...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

r and r

for nx chap

thx to all of u

byyy

tc


	7. Chapter 7

thx to all of u

this chap is for

Cutttie pari

riha dubey

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **AT AIRPORT**

A man : itne dino baad yha aae h na

2nd person in strict tone : kaam ke silsile mein...kaam hote hi wapis

1st person with irrtated face : ha ha pata h...baar-baar yaad dilane ki jrurt nhi h...

2nd person : yha saab phle jaisa hi h aditya

aditya in happy tone : haa vo to h yaar...

2nd person : wappis kab jana h

aditya in own thoughts : kabhi nhi...(1st person saw him 'what')...aditya while correcting himself : mera matlab tha ki jaise hi mera kaam hojaega hum wappis UK chlege...

2nd person : hmmm

aditya :jaldi chlo...

2nd person : badi jald-baazi ho rhi h...sub kuch thik to h na

aditya pov : hey bhagwan sab thik kar dena...mission millap start...or vo log kha rh gae...

2nd person : kissi ko dhud rhe ho kya?

aditya : nhi to...(while looking here and there...suddenly he saw 4 goons with gun...in happiness aditya speak : aa gye...

2nd person : kya aagya ?

aditya : arre...(while finding answer) aare daya hum mumbai aagee...

daya in anger : ooo really...mujhe to pta hi nhi tha...thank you jo mere mhaan dost ne mujhe bta diya...huh...

Suddenly some goons attack on them

Daya injured on his hand

aditya also have some injuries

daya start beating goons when aditya single them to go

the goons run away

Aditya : oouch kitni chot lag gai mujhe...mujh par hamla nhi nhi janlewa hamla...mein chodu ga nhi inhe...(to daya) tum mere saath chlo

Daya while moving with him : par hum jaa kha rhe h...

suddenly the car get stopped in the front of a tall building named as CID BUREAU

daya in shock : hum yha kyo aae h ?

aditya in teasing voice : jab koi hum par janlewa humla kre to hum kya party karne club jaaege...(while doing mimcry of daya ) hum yha kyo aae h...huh...while holding daya's hand...chalo ander

with a jerk daya take out his hand and in anger : chodo mera haath mein ander nhi aauga...

aditya : par kyo

daya in anger : tum bhot aache se jante ho ki kyo...,

aditya : to mein konsa tumhe cid join karne ke liea kh rha hu

Daya : mein ander nhi jaunga...samjhe

aditya : tum hi gyaan bantee they na ki hume hamesa kanun ki madad karni chaiye...or agar kal ko inn khatrnak gundo ne mujhe maar diya to...daya chalo mere saath

daya : tum akele jao jana h to...

aditya : thik h daya thik h chla jauga mein akela...aaj ke wakt mein kon kiska ahsaan yaad rakhta h...jab sabne tumhe akela chod diya tab meine...meine daya meine tumhara saath diya...or aaj jab mujhe tumhari jarurt h to...koi baat nhi daya koi baat nhi...mein akela hi chala jauga...while whisper his tear and looking toward daya...

daya angerly : haa to jaao na mujhe kya dekh rhe ho

aditya pov : isski to mein...

aditya : kitna dard ho rha h mujhe...kam se kam sidiyo tak to chalo

daya : tumhe ye sab majak lag rha h aditya...

aditya : is mein majak kya h? ... Arre sach to ye h ki tum darte ho andar jane se

Daya in anger : bilkul nhi

Aditya : to fir ander mere saath chal ke iss baat ko prove kro

Daya in anger go inside but with every baby step his anger is vanishing

When suddenly aditya said : please help us ...and all turned toward them...all are in great shock and happiness

abhijeet lost his sense and mumerd : daya

acp's eyes are totly on daya...on his son

all team are in shock their lovingly daya sir ...the heart of cid team...is in their front after a year

daya also feeling something in his heart...a unknown feeling

suddenly he heard : pls aap dono bathiye...or ghabraiye maat..mein senior inpector jayant ... Aap log please badhiye ...aap log aab bilkul surexit h..don't warry...

After listening this daya's heart is pinched

he only remenber his first line here

FLASH BACK

A well - built person enterd with : senior inspector daya reporting on duty sir

FLASH BACK OVER

a tear is falled from his eye's...till he dnt saw his buddy once

He have no enery to saw him

and his buddy have no energy to face him

Suddenly acp speak : hua kya h tum dono ke sath...

aditya tell him everything

acp : chera dekha tumne unka

aditya replied : nhi vo mein intna daar gaya tha ki kuch samaj hi nhi aaya...

acp : or tumne (it's turn of daya)

daya with trobling voice : nhi...nhi sir...unh..logo ne...mask ...phna tha

acp feel a sooth in his heart after listening voice of his younger son but he is not satisfy with this...this is very week and low...the real voice of his son is chearful and full of confidence...

acp : hmmm...thik h tum dono aab jaa sakte ho...or ha hospital jakar apni mahram paati karwao...kaffie chot aai h daya ko...(daya saw toward acp and then down his head

When aditya said with fear : or agar un logo ne firse hume marne ki koshis ki to

Acp : don't warry hum log h

Aditya irritated voice : hum log h kh dene se kuch nhi ho jata acp shaab...aap humare saath aapka koi experinced officer bhejiye jo hume bacha ske...

Acp after thinking : thik h dr. Aditya aapke saath mera officer abhijeet jaega...or jab tak vo hamlaver pakde nhi jate vo aapke saath hardam rhe ga...

Daya and abhijeet shocked and both togeather : par

all saw toward them and a silence take place

when aditya said : ok sir...and he turn to left when he say in loud voice : daya -abhijeet chale

daya dont answer and left the bureua

aditya in happy voice : thank u acp sir...(in his mind:aab sach nein sab kuch thik ho jaega)...

At the parking

Abhijeet : tum dono meri gaadi mein baitho tab - tak mein key leke aata hu...(and he left )

aditya : chale daya

daya without saying anything sit in abhijeet car at back side

abhijeet come back and start the car and they left

.

at bureau

jayant : sir mujhe aisa kyo lga jaise abhijeet janta h un dono ko...

acp : aditya abhijeet ka dost h

jayant : or vo dusra

acp : vo ex senior cid officer h

jayant shocked like a heel : what...yhi h vo jin par rape or murdur ka ilzam lga tha

acp : haa

and acp left from there

.

AT HOSPITAL

While entering

aditya : thax abhijeet tum humhe mere hi hospital mein hi le aae...issi bhane mera kharcha bhi bach jaega...(while looking toward daya) or kuch fayda bhi ho jaega...(while looking toward abhijeet) vase aagar tumhe bhi koi chot lagi h to..

abhijeet cut him with : ji nhi mein bilkul thik hu...

after some time they left from hospital

in car

All are silent

when aditya said : hum log ja kha rhe h?

abhijeet irritated : tumhare ghar

aditya : mera koi ghar-whar h hi nhi

abhijeet suddenly applied breaks by listening this

by which daya's injury get effected and' aah abhi' come out from daya's mouth

abhijeet immedetly : sorry daya...i am really sorry...laa yha dikha mujhe...or seat belt kyo nhi lagaya tunhe...(when he heard)

daya : don't warry officer i am all right

this line cut abhijeet's heart in piceses...he left daya's hand and turned toward aditya in anger: to tum kha jhanun mein rhte ho...

aditya - mera matlab h ki mera ghar maine dr. Sumit ko de diya

Abhijeet : de diya matlab?

Aditya - bench diya

Abhijeet in full anger : to tumhe ye aab yaad aya h ?

Aditya : sorry...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R and r

For next chap

.

.

ab ye log kha jaege

.

.

thanks to all reviewers

js abhi & bloom 68

waiting for ur reviwes

.

abki baar mujhe bhot kaam likes mile h

i am not satisfid

phle sabhi khte h update do update do

or fir review bhi nhi dete

.

aab agla update reviews ke hi bhrosse h

so do

r and r


	8. Chapter 8

Thx a lot to all reviwers

thank you soo much

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet : to aab jana kha h...

Aditya : tumhare ghar or kha...

Abhijeet and daya both shocked and look toward aditya

Aditya : mujhe aeise kya dakh rhe ho dono...koi or rasta h to btao tum dono ke paas...

Daya in low tone : mein vha nhi jaunga

Abhijeet : thik h koi room book kar lete h...

Daya : thik h

Aditya pov : aab kya kru ... (in fear) jyada boluga to dono mujhe yhi chod kar chale jaege... Par kuch to karna padega

Aditya : to kya socha tum dono ne

Daya : hotel

And they drive toward hotel blue

IN HOTEL

Abhijeet to recpnist : hume 1 room chaiye

R : jrur sir...kitne dino ke liea

Abhijeet look toward daya and aditya

Aditya answer : 07 dino ke liea

R : ok sir...ek room khali h...or ye rent

Aditya : aab ruppey kon dega ... Mera purse to us ldai mein gir gaya...

Daya while checking his pocket : or sayad mera bhi

Abhijeet : bill mein pay kar deta hu baad mein loota dena

And he take his hand in his pocket for take out his purse

abhijeet in shock : mera purse kha gaya ... He check his all pockets...but find them empty...

Aditya start laughing madly : hahahahaha ..ek..senior..inspector...ka purse maar liya...kisine..hahahahahahahahaha...

Abhijeet paas him a angery look and left from there

in car

Aditya : hahahahahahahaha...kya baat h maan gae choor ko...use to 36 topo ki slami deni chaiye...hahahahahahahaha...

Abhijeet in anger : jana kha h vo btao...

Aditya : maine to phle hi kha tha tumhare ghar chalte h...

Daya in anger : baas bhot ho gaya...just shut-up aditya

Aditya down his head and said : galat kya kha maine tum dono to hamesa se vha rhte they...adjust kr le ge...tum alag room mein rh lena...vaise bhi inn saab mein uss ghar ka kya kasoor...or vase bhi vo ghar tumhara h daya...hum chae jha bhi rhe ... Rhege ge to ek - dusre ke saamne hi.,...ek - dusre ke aas-paas hi...to fir kya fark padta h ki hum log kha rhte h or kha nhi...or agar tum dono ko koi or rasta dikhai de rha h to btao...

Abhijeet while looking other side : sayad aditya thik kh rha h...

Daya close his eyes and said : thik h

And they left for abhijeet's house

AT HOME

Abhijeet open the door and trio enterd

with every step daya remember their memories

 **a fight for tv remote**

 **a loud laugh on each - other**

 **a taunting session**

 **some teasing lines**

 **care**

 **concern**

 **some special moments**

 **priceless happiness**

 **the messy flore of kitchen**

 **demand of food**

 **demand of shopping , picnic ,video games**

 **mimcry of their seniors**

 **holi celebration**

 **party with team**

 **...etc...**

Aditya pov : pls bhagwan sab thik kar dena ...

Aditya : daya tum kuch kha lo fir tumhe mediciens bhi lani h

Abhijeet : par khana to bna hi nhi aab tak...mein bna (cuted by daya)

Daya : mein order kar rha hu...kissi ko takliff krne ki jrurt nhi h mere liea...

Aditya intrupts : pagal ho gae ho...dwai lani h tumhe...ghar par banna khana hi khaoge... Samjhe...or aab jao jakaar arram kro...aaj bhot bhag dhood ho gai...

Abhijeet : mein to vase bhi duty par hi rhne wala hu to tum dono mere room mein soo jana...(and he left for kitchen)

Daya left for rest and aditya go to kitchen for help abhijeet

IN KITCHEN

Abhijeet busy in preparing food when he heard

Aditya : kab tak chalne wala h ye moun vart tum dono ka

Abhijeet : vo nafrat karta h mujhse...

Aditya : ek baat puchu sach-sach jawab doge(abhijeet noded)

Aditya : tumhe sach mein lagta h ki daya tumse nafrat karta h...mein 1 saal se uske saath rh rha hu mujhe to nhi lagta ki vo tumse nafrat karta h...(he get no response so left with disapointment)

he heard a door bell voice...so open the door with : aare freedy tum ...aao-aao ander aao...(freedy enter)

freedy : aditya vo abhijeet sir or daya sir kha h...

Aditya : ek room mein khana bna rha h or dusara kitchen mein araam kar rha h...

Freedy : kya

Aditya : mera matlab h ki ek khana bna rha h kitchen mein or dusra room mein aaram kar rha h...,

Freedy : vo mein daya sir se milne aaya tha...,

Aditya : hmmm...upar kamre mein aaram kar rha h jao or mill lo...

Freedy noded and left

.

in room

.

Freedy knock the door...daya saw toward the door...get up from bed and said : tum...(after a second) ...oo aapne us senior se milne aae hoge...vo nicche h ...

Freedy in teary voice : vo aapke kuch nhi lagte...

Daya in teasing smile : sayad tum bhool gae ho ki mein anaath hu...(freedy's heart get pinched ) issme tumhari galti nhi h... Mein khood bhul gaya tha ki mein ek anaath hu...par tumhare us senior officer ne bhot aache se yaad dila di mujhe meri okkaat...or jao jake mill lo uss se...

Freedy in tears : sir mein aapse milne aaya tha...or in sab mein unka kya kasoor...us wakt saare sboot aapke khilaf they...to vo kya karte...

Daya : oo to tumhe mujse milna yaad aa hi gaya...kafi jaldi yaad aagya...h na ...(in anger) or pls sabooto ka dukh mujhe maat sunnao...usne mujhe ek jinda laash banaakar chod diyc tha or tum khte ho ki uska kya kasoor h vo kya karta...pta h freedy dost kisse khte h ... Dosti kise khte h...bhroose or saath ke naam ko dosti khte h freedy...mujhe bhi mere dost se umid thi ki vo bhi mujh par bhroosa kre ga mera saath dega...bhai kha tha na usne mujhe ... Mujhe aapni help ki adat dalwane ke baad...mujhe akela chod diya...(in teary voice) tum jaante ho freedy us din bureau se niklne ke baad bhi mujhe viswaas nhi ho rha tha...mein tumhare us senior ke paas fir gaya ... Usse baas ek baar mujh par bhroosa krne ke liea kha ,... Par usne mujhe ghar se nikaal diya ... (come near to freedy with full heart tone ) tum jante ho uss raat mujh par kya biit rhi thi...mujhe us raat mere anaath hone ka bhot dukh hua...agar mera bhi koi apna hota to sayad mujhe saari raat road par nhi bitani padti...koi mujh par bhi bhroosa karta...mere paas bhi koi aapna hota jo mere aansu poochta...mera bhi koi hota jis ke gale lag ke kam se kam mein roo to sakta tha...us..us raat mujhe bhot..bhot daar lag rha tha ... Mein ghar jana chata tha aapne bhai ke gale lag kar roona chata tha...mein vha se pune gaya acp sir se milne...unhone bhi mujhe vha se yh kah kar nikal diya ki har mujrim yhi khta h...kanoon ansuo par nhi saboot par chalta h...kha saboot lekr aao 15 dino mein nhi to mujh se aache-aache officer milege cid ko...or dekho mill bhi gaya kya naam h uska..ha vo jayant...pta h freedy is ek saal mein maine jitna khood ko anaath mahsos kiya h na...(after a short silence) pta h freedy us kiddnapper ne bhot torture kiya mujhe...par mujh mein honslaa jinda tha m hara nhi tha par pta h vo sab se bola ki dekho isse iske bhai ne iski team ne sab ne isse dhke narkar nikal diya...vha sab hans rhe the freedy mere paas koi jawab nhi tha us..us wakt mein haar gya freedy har gaya mein...(pointing toward his heart) yha dard hota h freedy...mout ko tarsa hu freedy mein ... Meri duty meri team mera iklotaa rishta mere jinne ki vjah mera sab kuch ek jhat ke mein chiin liya mujh se...or tum khte ho ki uska kya kassor h... Bhout mushkil se sab kuch bhulakar aage bada hu mein...pls aab wapis usi dard se nhi gujarna chata...hat h jodta hu pls aab mujhe aage badne do or himat nhi h mujh me...plz left me alon...plzzzzzzzz

Freedy left the room while crying when he saw a man with food plate on door...(he shocked)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

r and r

for nx update

.

.

byy

tc

.

.

thx to all reviewers

.

.

is baar reviews mile to dko kitna jaldi update milaa


	9. Chapter 9

Thx fr reviews

a big thanks to all of u

100 reviews are completed wow!

thx to all

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Freedy shocked to saw a man on the door with food plate

Freedy in shock : abhijeet sir aap...(daya also saw towad door and get up)

Abhijeet immedatly whispes his tears and in broken voice : m..vo..ye..khana..vo..daya..dawai

Freedy intrupts : sir hum to bas aaise hi...aap aaiea na

Abhijeet with fake smile : nhi tum dono baat kro tab - tak mein ek round lga ke aata hu ( when he heard )

Daya : aane ki jrurt nhi h...(a tear falled from abhijeet's eye)

Abhijeet : nhi aauga

And abhijeet left back to back freedy also left

.

Other side

Abhijeet remembering harsh line of his buddy :

 **dosti ka matlab samjte ho freedy**

 **tumhare us senior ne mujhe bhot achee se yaad dila diya ki mein ek anaath hu**

 **Jinda lhaas bna kar chod diya ussne mujhe  
**

 **Mein ghar aana chata tha**

 **mere bhai ke gale lag kar rona chata tha**

 **Usne mujhe ghar se nikal diya**

 **Meri duty meri team mera sab kuch chiin liya usne**

 **Maut ko taarsa hu mein**

he is crying sillently

when he is slipped from stairs

his head injured badly

daya come done by listening the falling voice

Daya in warry : (taking abhijeet's head in his lap) abhijeet aankhe kholo (abhijeet trying to open his eyes and he get shock to saw daya) abhijeet aankhe baad maat karna (he sit him on soffa and call aditya) aditya...(loudly) aditya ...but there is no one...he directly go toward room and come back with first-aid box...he gave him first-aid ...abhijeet really happy...

When he heard

daya : Sorry to say officer but jab aap khud ka dhyaan nhi rkh sakte to hume kya protect krege...

and daya left

Abhijeet realy baerk-down

.

.

aditya in a hidden place : pov : huh...mujhe lga mission complete ho gaya...

.

.

Abhijeet : aditya tum kha the

Aditya : bhar gaya tha yaar par tumhe kya hua ?

Abhijeet : nhi kuch nhi

Aditya : acha daya kha h...

Abhijeet : uppar kamre mein...

Aditya : m dekh ke aata hu shab ne mediciens le li kya

and aditya left

.

..

aditya : daya

daya normaly : ha

Aditya : udti - udti khabar aai h ki tune abhijeet ki patti ki

Daya : ha to iss me kya h...

Aditya : par tum to khte the ki tumhare dil mein uske liea koi feelings nhi h...tum usse bhul chuke ho...to fir ye kya tha

Daya : insaaniyaat nhi bhula hu samjhe

Aditya : ooo i see...

Aditya come back in hall where he saw abhijeet on soffa

abhijeet : dawai le li usne..,..

Aditya : konsi dawai

Abhijeet angerly : jis ke baare mein tum puchne gae the

Aditya : oo ha vo...vo to usne le li

.

.

OTHER SIDE IN BUREAU

Acp alone when salukhe come with : aare parduman tum akele kaise ...

Acp : akela to houga hi salukhe

Salukhe : matlb...

Acp tell him everything

Salukhe in shock : kya... daya aaya tha...or tumhne mujhe btaya tak nhi...

Acp : ek baar thik se dekha tak nhi ussne kissi ki or...(with sad smile) par baat aaj bhi maan gaya...

Salukhe : aab tak tha kha vo

Acp : ke saath tha UK mein...daya UK chla gaya us din shaam ko...vhi aditya ne dekha usse...usse apne saath aapne ghar leke gaya ... aaj wapas aae h dono ...aditya ko kaam tha to vo daya ko bhi aapne saath le aaya...

salukhe : hmmm...vase kaisa h aab vo kya karta h...

acp : thik hi tha...jim trainer ka kaam karta h...

Salukhe : tumhe kaise pata

Acp in smile : acp parduman khte h log mujhe

When phone rings acp : ha jayat bolo

thik h mein aata hu...and he cut the call

Salukhe : kha jaa rhe ho...

Acp : jayant ko ek gang ke pichhe bheja tha...usse unka pata chal gaya h...mujhe jana hoga...

Salukhe : hmmm...or kon - kon h vha jayant ke paas

Acp : nhi vo akela hi h...(and acp left from there)

.

Acp reach at place he saw jayant and say : kha h vo log

Jayant : sir uss side

Acp : hume inhe kaise bhi karke pakdna h(pointing toward goons)...ok (jayant noded)

And acp fire a bullet

the battle get started...after some time the goons are arrested but suddenly some one shoot acp on his leg and run away...

Jayant ran bhind him and dnt look once toward acp

Acp remember

 **acp trapped by a gang** **trio are tied with ropes  
**

 **the boss come near acp**

 **boss : kaisa lag rha h aap ko mera intzaam...cid ki ulti ginti shru...**

 **acp in anger : tum jaise macher cid ka kuch nhi biggad sakte**

 **boss angerly : iss acp ki bhot jubaan chalti h ... Phle isska ilaj karte h...mein btata hu tujhe acp ki mein kya chiz hu...  
**

 **He come near acp with a sharp knife and keep it on acp's cheast and then slowly - slowly give force on it ...(which is really painful for acp a 'aaah' come out from acp's mouth) arre acp shaab ko dard ho rha h...tchhh-tchhh...and he start applying more force (acp sir close his eyes tightly because of pain) now the knife fully emergd in acp's body (when suddenly a bullet injured the hand of boss...cid team arrived there daya and abhijeet saw acp in pain and they directly make their way toward their acp sir  
**

 **Abhijeet open acp's hand and daya try to take out the knief without give any panic to their dear acp sir but it is very difficult...during the process acp feel pain a 'aaah dayaaa' come out from his mouth which pinched hearts of his sons... .now the knief is totaly out...daya do drassing and abhijeet start beating that person blindly...  
**

flash back over

a tear slipped from acp's eye

jayant come back with blank hands

and they left

.

At other place

.

dcp : jrur aditya kaam ho jaega ... Meine bhi indino daya - abhijeet ki dosti ko bhot miss kiya...

And he left for duo home

At home

Dcp enter and saw daya on soffa...(he really feel sooth in his heart) he said : daya ... Daya saw toward door ... And immedetly get up with : sir aap yha...

Dcp : ha mein yha...kyo achha nhi laga mujhe yha dekh kar...

Daya : nhi sir please aaiye...

Dcp : ek baat kahu daya...

Daya : ha kahiye na sir...aap ko kab se permission ki jarurt paene lgi...

Dcp : jab se mein tumhara senior nhi rha...

Daya : sir mein aaj bhi aapki utni hi respect karta hu jitni phle karta tha...or aaj bhi aap ka mujh par pura hak h sir...

Dcp : or parduman ka?

Daya : unka bhi h sir...sirf senior nhi pita manta hu mein unhe...ye team pariwaar h mera...(while looking a pic)

Dcp : jis pariwaar ko chod kar chale gae tum...

Daya : aap chate kya h sir...aap jante h ki mein aap dono ki respect aaj bhi karta hu ye baat aap bhot achee se jante h...to fir in sawalo ka kya matlab...

Dcp take a deep breath and said : tumhari re-joining

Daya shocked like a heel

Daya : sir ye aap kya kh rhe h...mein aaisa nhi karuga

Dcp : kyo itni naffart karne lage ho cid se

Daya : nhi sir par mein vha nhi rh sakta jha koi mujh par visswas tak na kare...or aab mein phle ki tarh nhi rha sir...i am a trainer now...cid ko mujh se bhi acha officer mil chuka h sir

Dcp : ek saal ke liea ... (daya's heart pinched)

Daya in painful smile : aab sab khatam ho chuka h sir...

Dcp : or sab phle jaisa ho jae to...

Daya : nhi ho sakta...,..

Dcp : chlange

Daya smile disappointly

Daya : meine kha na aaisa nhi hoga

Dcp : jarur hoga

Daya : vhem h aapka...

Dcp : to mera chlange aacept kro

Daya in confidence : ok sir par meri bhi ek shart h...

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

thx fr review

do r and r

fr nx update

.

.

socho kya shart h daya ki

.

.

agar reviews mile to aapko bhi agla chap bhot jald milega

.

.

byyy

tc


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thx to each and every reviewer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

.

.

daya : sir par meri bhi ek shart h

Dcp shockly : shart...kaisi shart

Daya : agar mein cid join kruga to iss shart par ki mein as a sab inspector cid mein kaam kruga ...not as a senior cid officer...manjoor

Dcp shocked : dimag to thikaane pe h tumhara...pii li h kya tumne...(while doing memcry of daya) cid join karuga to as a sab inspector...dekho daya mein samjhta hu ki tumh bhot hurt ho par plz samjho baat ko...tum kya kh rhe ho tum khud nhi jante...

Daya : haa ya naa...

Dcp making daya understand : dekho daya...(daya cut him)

Daya with confident voice : haa ya naa

This time dcp also in anger

Dcp in anger : pagal ho gae ho...kya raat laga rakhi h...or tum kabse senior ki baat ke bichme bolne laage...

Daya : sir meine kha na mein badal gaya hu...haa ya naa

Dcp relly in anger but he control : mein kaal tak btata hu soch ke...

Daya : jrur...tab - tak ke liea good bye (and he left the room)

Dcp relly surprised with daya's behaviour...he also left after a small chit-chat with abhijeet...

Dcp in his office with aditya

Aditya : itni urgently kyo bulaya sir...

Dcp angerly : kyo bulaya huu...dmit !

Aditya pov : lgta h daya shaab ne pura treatment karke bheja h...

Aditya : kya hua daya ne kuch kha

Dcp : kha ...arre... Ye pucho kya nhi kha...pta nhi kaese baat kar rha tha...(like daya)...haa ya naa...huh...

Aditya : par hua kya h...

Dcp tell him every thing

Aditya : to kya socha aapne...haa ya naa

Dcp in anger : dnt use this word again...samjhe

Aditya mumerd : hindi mein bolte to bhi mein samaj jata...

Dcp : kuch kha tumne...,

Aditya : nhi to...vase aapne socha kya h

Dcp : tum btao kya karna chaiye...

Aditya : haa

Dcp : par (aditya cut him)

Aditya : abhi hume kaise bhi daya ko cid join karwani h

Dcp while correcting him : re-join

Aditya in irritation : ha ha vo hi...

Dcp : thik h to fir...mein kaal daya ko bta duga...

Aditya : hmmm...chaliye fir mein chalta hu mere marriz mera intzaar kar rhe h...

And he left

.

.

other side

.

.

Abhijeet in his room : ek baar lga ki jaise tu vhi purana daya h ... Mera daya ...jise aapne abhi ki fikar h...par (a tear slipped from his eye) agle hi pal tune yaad dila diya ki aab tu mera daya nhi h...mera koi hak nhi h tujh par...mere daya ko to meine khood aapne haatho se maar dala us din...(while looking toward a pic) teri is smile ko dekhne ke liea taras gaya hu... Pata nhi tu kabhi mujhe maaf krega bhi ya nhi...par yaar sach mein m tujhe bhoot yaad karta hu saara din tri hi fikar rhti h ...plz use natak to maat samaj...yaar tu itna bada ho gaya ki aab tujhe apne abhi ki koi jarurat nhi...mein nhi nibha paya dosti...nhi samaj ska tujhe...nhi dekh paya teri takleef par tu to samaj na...tu to nibhaa dosti...pata h ek din salukhe sir ne kha ki mein ..mein gandi..gandi machli hu...yaar mein bhot kuch batana chata hu tujhe...rona chata hu... Tere gale lagna chata hu (when he remember daya's word when daya hug him) **yaar bhot daar lag rha h mujhe...bhot maan kar rha tha tumhare gale laagne kar roone ka...** He remember his own words at that time... **Ho gaya tumhara...now get lost**...he remember the pale face of daya that time...(and he start crying)

.

.

next day

.

.

dcp went to duo home early morning which is really shocing for abhijeet...dcp directly go toward daya's room...in room

daya : arre sir aaiea...

Dcp directly : haa

Daya dnt understand that what is meant : haa ..,.par kiss liye...

Dcp : kaal tum hi puch rhe the baar - baar ...haa ya naa-haa ya naa...to haa

Daya really shocked because he didn't accept yes

Daya in shock : kya...aap aaise kaise ha kh sakte h...i mean ..,...aaise kaise aap haa kh rhe...matlab

Dcp while paasing a latter to daya : sign plz

Daya : par sir...,

Dcp : daya sign it

Daya while turning his face : nhi sir mein sign nhi kar sakta

Dcp : ye tumhe phle sochna chaiye tha...now you have to sign...

Daya : sir plz...ye khi na khi team ke liea galat h...

Dcp : team ke liea kya shi h or kya galat h ye tum mujh par chod do...

Daya : par sir (dcp cut him in mid)

Dcp in loud tone : daya sign

Daya turn and helplessly sign it

Dcp in formal way : join your duty next day officer

And dcp left

Daya in anger hit his hand on wall : shit ! ...,..maine sochaa tha dcp sir naa khege...or mere us behaviour ke baad to pakka na khege...ye itne sudhaar kaise sakte h..,...kaal mein kaise jaauga bureau ...,.. Sab hoge vha or vo naya officer bhi...oo noo...pls bhagwan sab thik kar do

Aditya who is listening all this from gate : haa bhagwan pls sab thik kar dena (and with this he left)

.

.

abhijeet's side

.

.

abhijeet's phone ring abhijeet take it with : haa hello freedy

Abhijeet : thik h mein phuchta hu abhi

And he cut the call

he call aditya but he recive only silence

so he go to daya's room... He knock the door

daya look toward him and then turn his face

Abhijeet : mujhe kissi kaam se bureau jaana h...to thoda sambhal ke rhna...aditya ghar pe nhi h...sayed hospital ke liea nikal gaya ... Koi gadbad lage to call kar dena...

Daya : hmmmm

Abhijeet : or khana kha ke dwai le lena ...

Daya : uski fikar aap maat kariea officer...it is not your bussiness...so pls leave now

Abhijeet left with teary eyes ... He well known that how daya react...so he mange himself eaisly

.

.

at bureau

.

.

abhijeet enterd and saw all team there acp also

Dcp : aao-aao abhijeet bas tumhara hi intzaar ho rha tha

Abhijeet come and join to all without any taunt because his mood is already off

Dcp : haa to mein yha tum saab ko ye btane aya hu ki kaal ek naya officer join karne wala h

All are shock

Abhijeet : kyo sir ek naya officer le aane ke baad bhi aapka dil nhi bhara

(Jayant feel sad)

Acp : sir hume kissi nye officer ki koi jarurt nhi h

Dcp : maine tumse pucha nhi tumhe bataya h acp...haa agar tum chaho to use nikaal bhi sakte ho... Par ek haffte ke baad

.

.

.the end

.

.

.

Do r and r

for next chap

.

.

socho jab sab ko pata chale ga ki vo officer daya h

Or jab unhe pata chale ga ki daya as a sub inspector join kiya h tab sab kaise react karege

And main baat daya ka phela din kesa jaega ...how he will manage...

.

.

sochte rho or review dete rho

.

.

aab agla chap aap logo ko sayad late mile kyoki ye chap bhi meine baadi muskil se likha h bcs agle do dino mein bhot ghatak paper h mere (science and math)

.

.

i know ye chap chota h but pls kaam chla lo

mein bhi bhot bussy hu

mein aaj chap nhi dene wali thi but fir socha ki itne logo ne

( update soon ) likha h to ek choti si update to banti hi h

.

.

ok

byyy

tc

.

.

r and r


	11. Chapter 11

Thx to all readers and reviewers

thank u so much

.

.

here is ur update

.

.

dcp : mein tumhse puch nhi rha balki bta rha hu...haa agar tumhe koi bhi problem ho to tum use nikaal sakte ho...par ek hafte baad...

Acp : aadve(8th) din vo bureau mein nhi dikhega sir...

Dcp left bureau with pov : vo to aadve din mein khud aauga dekhne...

00000000000...Next day...0000000000000

Daya at his own home in helpless tone : huh...saari raat nind nhi aai...mujhe itni ghabraat kyo ho rhi h... (in tension) o god...acp sir...abhijeet...vo bureau...juniours...orders..guns..or...or vo naya officer bhi pata nhi vo kya sochata hoga mere baare mein,..ek rappist..ek murdurer (a tear slipped)...o god pls sab thik karna...he look toward a pic ...sab kuch kitna aacha tha tab...

Flash back

 **in cid bureau**

 **daya : booosss pls yaar**

 **abhijeet in strict tone : bilkul nhi**

 **Daya in fake anger : ha ha tum kyo lejane lage mujhe aab khana khilane...aab taarika jo h ... Uske saath kal aalu ke parandho ki davat karke aae ho...or is bechaare ko (while touching his stomach) to bas vhi saadi ghar mein tumhare haatho ki rootiya hi milegi...huh**

 **Abhijeet : un rottiyo ke bdolat hi shab darwaje todte h ye maat bhulo...**

 **Daya : tum mujhe khana khilane bhar le jao ge ya nhi...**

 **Abhijeet : ji nhi**

 **Daya : huh ...(and start his work on file with upset mind)**

 **After an hour abhijeet after close his file  
**

 **To daya in fake serious tone : kha jana h**

 **Daya in shock and happy tone : kya kha tumne...hum log sach mein bhar chalege khana khane...(in loud) thank u...thank u...thank uuuuu...so much boss...(all look toward duo)**

 **Daya : pta h boss tum ek kam me perfect ho**

 **Abhijeet : kis mein ?**

 **Daya proudly : mujhe mna ne me...thank u ...thank u so much abhi...,.**

 **A bhijeet : shhh!...aram se**

 **Acp :kesa shor h ye...**

 **Duo realise their surrounding and stand with down head**

 **Acp in teasing tone : ye sab kya tha...cid ke 2 senior officer ...bachoo ki trah khusiya mna rhe h...**

 **Abhijeet and Daya : sorry sir**

 **Acp : masla kya tha**

 **Duo give a 'faas gae' look to each-other**

 **Acp again in anger : meine jo pucha h uska jawab doo...sach - sach...**

 **Duo tell him every thing**

 **All are in shock**

 **and duo stand with down head**

 **Acp while patting his hand on his forehead : heyy bhagwan ! Udha le mujhe...(while looking toward duo) arrey kabhi-kabhi to mujhe shak hota h tum logo ki harkte dekh kar ki mein galat building mein to nhi aagya...  
(in anger) or abhijeet tum tumhe to samjhna chaiye na...bachee nhi ho tum...(daya inturptes)  
**

 **Daya : sorry sir par in saab mein abhijeet ki koi galti nhi h ... Jo bi zid ki vo maine ki...**

 **Abhijeet immdetly : nhi nhi sir isme daya ki koi galti nhi h...ye to apna kaam kar rha tha chup-chap maine hi bich me bolkar disturbance create kar dia**

 **Daya : nhi sir abhijeet to aaram se bol rha tha ...koi disturb nhi hua...vo to mein hi itni jor se bola ki sab disturb ho gae ...sir aapko jo bhi khna h aap mujhe khiye**

 **Before abhijeet could speak acp speaks in high voice : bilkul chup ... (looking toward duo) tum dono khana khane khi nhi jaoge balki hum log aaege tumhare ghar khana khane sham ko...now u both can leave**

 **Firstly duo dont understand but next second they get that what acp want to say ...**

 **Now all are so happy**

 **Duo happily : yes sir and they left for prepration**

 **Flash back over**

Daya 1st time remember his old days in last one year

Daya in dremy tone : is baar bhi mna le na yaar (he himself not know that what he is saying when he feel a touch...)

Daya in teasing tone : oo aap dr. Aditya...aab to khus ho... mere jakhmo par namak chidkne aae ho...bhot acha lag rha h na mujhe is halat m dkh kar...

Aditya sadly pov : namak nhi dost marham lagana chata hu kyoki tum khud nhi jaante ki tum ne ye ek saal kaise nikala h...in jakhmo ne bhot takleef di h tumhe ...bhot rulaya h tumhe...maan to in par namak chidkne ka hi karta h par janta hu iss se bhi dard to tumhe hi hoga...

Daya in angery & loud voice : kiss kaam se aae the...

Aditya in fake smile : vo tumhe late ho rha h bureau jane ke liea...

Daya : uski fikar tum maat kro...dr. Ho dr. Bankar raho...samjhe...

Aditya hurt with daya's word and tone

Aditya pov : samaj gaya daya

Daya in loud tone : now plz left me

Aditya paas a fake smile and left with : ja rha hu...ja rha hu gussa kyo hote ho (he try to show himself normal but it is not so easy for him)

After some time daya also left for bureau

000000000000 in bureau 000000000000000

All are present

Acp : abhijeet tum gae nhi aab tak...

Abhijeet : sir us officer se milte hi chla jauga

Acp nodded simply

Abhijeet : sir kon h vo naya officer

Acp : pata nhi abhijeet ... Maine pucha tha dcp se...par usne kha ki kal jaab aae to khud hi dekh lena...

Abhijeet in anger : is dcp ki to

Acp : dnt warry abhijeet vo yha jyada dino tak nhi rhega

When they listen : sub inspector daya reporting on duty sir

All are turn toward the source of voice

All are in a great shock

before any one react a another voice come from gate

A person : yhi h new sab inspector

Abhijeet is about to say some thing when acp stop him by his eyes

Acp behaving normly : welcome officer

ye h senior inspector jayant (jayant and daya shake their hands with smile)

ye inspector freddy...rajat...sachin...or vineet

daya paas smile to all

Ye sab inspector purvi , shreya , vivek , pankaj

daya paas a smile to all

or ye (while pointing toward abhijeet ) senior inspector abhijeet

daya only nodded simply (no smile no hand shake)

or mein...mein hu acp parduman

daya : nice to meet u all

acp : freedy tumhe current case ki saari information de dega...case join kro

Daya : yes sir

Daya left toward freedy

Daya : sir vo current case ki information

The word 'sir' hurt all

Freedy : ye aap kya kh rhe h

Daya : jo ek senior ko kha jata h

Freedy : par

Daya : information

Freedy give him all information

And team left for investigation only abhijeet and acp are in bureau

Abhijeet : sir aapne mujhe roka kyo

Acp turn toward abhijeet and paas him a smile with : batata hu baitho...he give him a glass of water...after drinking water abhijeet :ab btaiye sir

Acp : kyoki vo comfortable feel nhi kr rha tha...  
Dkha na tum ne najre nhi mila rha tha vo kisi se...agar tum bolte to koi bhi chupa nhi pata...achanak se itne saare sawal , emostion, vo jyada nurves ho jata...use phle thoda sa confortable hone do...fir baat kar lena...tab tak normally behave kro...

Abhijeet get up then nodded and about to left whe acp : yha aao abhijeet ...

Abhijeet with down head : yes sir

Acp in teary tone : ek to najre chura hi rha tha ab tum bhi ...(a tear slipped from acp sir's eyes)he is not able to speak further...

Abhijeet immedatly saw upward with : sorry sir

Acp : tumhe himat rakhni hogi abhijeet...agar t t um bhi aise tut jao ge to mujhe himat kon dega...,.

Abhijeet wishper his tear with : m fir kabhi nhi rouga sir

Acp smile and said : yhi umeed thi mujhe tum se abhijeet...vase daya bhi mujhe tutne nhi dega

Abhijeet smile on it

Acp : is trh muskurate hi ache lagte ho...

Abhijeet : sir ek baat kahu

Acp : itna hak to mante ho na aapna

Abhijeet : sir m kya kru...kaise apne bhai ko khud par yaaken dilau...mujhe kuch samaj hi nhi aarha...usse najre tak nhi mila pata hu...

Acp : hmmm...tumhe pata h abhijeet jab tumhari yaadast chali gai dhi or tum hme mile they us wakt daya ko tumhari post ke liea letter aya...(abhijeet shocked because daya dont tell him about this) par daya ne tumhari post tumhe hi vappis dene ke liea argue kar rha tha...us time mujhebhi uss par bhut gussa aya maine use daant diya...to usne kha ki agar vo unchi post par rhega to kam se kam gussa to krega...tumhe jab gussa aata tha to tum har kisi ke saamne daya to dant dete...uski insult bhi kar dete...(abhijeet's heart pinched)...bhoot sunate use...par vo hamesha muskarata rhta tha...kai baar vo hurt ho jata to chup chap bureau se chala jata...or agle din roz ki trh tumhare ghar jaker tumhe khana khilata...dawai deta...hamesha tumhare saath rhta...dhire-dhire tumhara gussa kaam ho gaya...fir ek baar daya ko bhot tez bukhar ho gaza or tumne use night duty krne ke liea kha as b punishment...usne tumhara order tala nhi us raat lagbhag 11 bje vo bukhar ki vajh se behosh ho gaya...or agle din maine tumhe bhot daant diya or jab is baat ka pta daya ko chla to usne mujhe ghar aake bhot danta...(a smile come on acp's face)dheere-dhere tum dono kab dost...dost se achee dost...bhai pta hi nhi chala...pta h ye dosti wakt ke saath hi oajboot hoti chali gai...daya ne himat nhi harri abhijeet vo tumhe thik karna chata tha jabki us ki to koi galti bi nhi thi...abhijeet daya ko sirf kuch ghnte hi hue h tumse mile...or tum agar itni jaldi haar jaoge to kaise chalega...

Abhijeet : thx sir mujhe himat dene ke liea ...ab mein bhi dekhta hu mera lal tamatar kab tak naraz rhta h mujhse...vo mujh se jyada dair tak naraz nhi rh sakta kyoki usse mnane meein m parfect hu...

Both smileWhen they hear a voice

Daya : sir ...my i come in

acp nodded

Daya : sir us gang ka head aaj sham ko gajaria road wale jungle mein ek deal karne wala h...

Acp : hmmmm...daya-abhijeet mujhe jald se jald ek prfect plan tayar chaiye...wo gang bachni nhi chaiye...(both noded) abhijeet tum freedy ko jakar kho ki vo bhi chal rha h hum dono ke sath...or daya tum gaadi nikalo...(both leave)

Acp pov (with a sooth) : tum dono nhi jante tum dono par fir se us hak ke saath order dene mein kitna sakoon mila mujhe

After some time they left for jungle

In jungle

Acp : sambhal ke freedy koi jald bazzi nhi ye log bachne nhi chaiye

Freedy noded

Acp say something to duo from his eyes

duo take their position

acp :fire...

4 goons are injured by the bullet

Now battel get start

.

.

.

daya saw some one who's target is acp sir he is ready for fire he fire on acp sir but daya come between and the bullet injured daya's left arm a 'aah' come out from daya's mouth

All are shocked

abhijeet run toward daya and take daya's head in his lap

Abhijeet in tension : kya jarurt thi aapni hero-giri dikhane ki ...goli bhi to chala skte they na us ke hath par...dikhao yha (he saw daya's injured arm and tie hanky to daya's arm...

Acp : abhijeet daya ko bithao or uske ghav ko kisi cheez se baand do...hum abhi nikal nhi sakte

Abhijeet noded

And start again with gun (after some time cid win the battle)

Trio run toward daya

Acp in full tension : abhijeet gaddi nikalo jaldi...(abhijeet left) daya aankhe band maat karna ...

.

.

.

.

the end

.

.

r and r

for next update

.

.

byyy

tc

.

.

and now my exams are over so after reviews i will update same time

.

.

next update is depends on your reviews


	12. Chapter 12

thx **to all readers ... reviewers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **here is ur update**

 **.**

 **.**

Acp : abhijeet gaadi nikalo jaldi... (to daya) daya aankhe khuli rakhna

It is difficult for daya to open his eyes...

Acp again in tension : daya akhe khol ke rakho...dekho hum log phuchne hi wale h hospital

Daya breathing hevyly

Acp in tension : abhijeet first aid box do ...(abhijeet give him first-aid box)

Acp take out cotton and press it on daya's wound lightly

Daya feel little pain

Acp with care : bas ho gaya...khoon nhi niklega...

Daya saw acp's care and a tear fall from his eyes

Daya pov : kabhi-kabhi lagta h jaise kuch hua hi nhi h...

And he close his eyes

Abhijeet in serious tone : daya ankhe band maat karo

Acp shocked by abhijeet's tone

They reach hospital

Daya admitted in OT

outside the OT

Abhijeet don't crying...dont moving...dont talking

he is standing like a statue

Acp : abhijeet tum betho

Abhijeet : nhi sir mein theek hu

Acp : abhijeettttt...

Abhijeet sit down

There is only a silence

Abhijeet and acp remembering their good time with daya

Acp remember that how daya save him and he pov

Acp pov : kon khta h daya badal gaya h...bas thoda akela ho gaya h...

After some time OT gate open and a doctor come out

Acp and abhijeet rushed toward doctor

Abhijeet in one go : dr. Kaisa h vo...thik to h na...koi dikaat wali baat to nhi h na...vo hath thik se move to kar sakta h na...jayada dard to nhi hoga na use...hosh kab tak aaega use...hum mil sakte h usse...koi ghbrane wali baat to nhi h na...aap kuch boliye na...vo thik to h na

Doctor in shock : ek minute-ek minute officer ...aapki ghabrat dekh kar lgta to nhi ki vo sirf aapke liea aapke saath kaam karne wale officer hi h...

Abhijeet with lot's of felling : vo bhai h mera...pls btaiye mujhe ki mera daya kaisa h...

Doc : dnt warry he is totaly out of danger...ghave bhi jyada ghra nhi h but ek problem h

Acp : problem... kaise problem dr.

Doc : sir chot jyada ghri nhi h...par unki willness power bhot low h...jaise ki vo jinda lash ho...

Abhijeet remember daya's word and a tear slipped from her eye...

 **Jinda laash banakar chod diya h ussne mujhe**

dr continue as : unki body react hi nhi kar rhi kisi medicine par...unki well-built body dk kar mujhe lga tha ki...vo subh tak kafi recover ho jaege par unki reports or unka response mere andaze ke khilaaf tha bilkul...aap logo ko kafi dhyaan rakhna hoga unka...5-7 dino m thik ho jaege vo bilkul or ha mill sakte h daya se...par ek ghante baad...abhi vo hosh mein nhi h

And doc left

AFTER AN HOUR

Acp & Abhijeet without wasteing a mini sec left for saw daya

Acp while entering : mil gai shanti phle hi din goli kha kar...(tunting daya) kya jaroorat thi hero-giri karne ki...goli bhi to chla sakte they na uske haath par...kya zaroorat thi aage aane ki...agar dil pe lag jati goli to

Daya down his head and with sense : goliyaa khatam ho gai thi...or ek acp ki jaan bhot kimti hoti h ek kal ke aae sab inspector se...

Acp with full anger : dayaaaa...pta h mujhe naraj ho tum sab se or sayad nafart karne lage ho...par iss tarh baar-baar ye sab inspector wala raag gane ka kya matalab h...pta h hume ki sab inspector ho tum baar-baar btane ki jarurat nhi h...

Daya with down head : sorry sir

Acp while relexing himself : ok...(after a small silence)...hum log nikalte h aab dhayan rakhna apna...(to abhijeet) chlo abhijeet...(but he got no response) so again in loud voice : abhijeetttt...

Abhijeet with jerk : ye..yes...sir

Acp : chlo

Abhijeet once look toward daya and then

Abhijeet : ji...ji sir

Acp and abhijeet is about to leave when they listen

 **mujhe discharge chaiye sir**

Acp and abhijeet get shocked by daya's demand because they are listening this demand after a long time...

Acp answer as : pagal ho gae ho

Daya : plz sir...it is a request

Acp in order tone : nhi.,...

But abhijeet cut him as : thik h hum doc se baat karke dekhte h...

And they left

Acp : ye kya tha abhijeet

Abhijeet : sorry sir par aap bhi jante h ki daya hospital se kitna chidta h...or aapne hi kha tha ki hume use confortable feel karwana h...

Acp smile and said : daya badla nhi h abhijeet

Abhijeet noded with confidence & happiness

And they left for doc

In dr.'s cabin

Dr. - ji aap unhe le jaa sakte h

Abhijeet immedetly : use kisi tarh ki koi problem to nhi hogi

Dr - ji nhi ghav jyada ghra nhi h...bas thodi care ki jaroorat h...

Abhijeet : thx dr. And dnt warry koi laparwahi nhi hogi

Dr noded and left

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In daya's room

Acp : tumhe discharge mill gaya h

Daya normaly : thx abhijeet sir

Abhijeet left with : dobara thx nhi khna...and it is also a request

Daya move his face other side

Acp : tumhara saaman rakh diya h...aajao change karke (daya noded and acp left)

.

.

acp go by his own car

and duo left to their home

.

in car

.

abhijeet speak as : kya kaam karte they UK mein

This is the first time when duo talk with each-other

Daya : jim trainer ka

Abhijeet noded simply but a tear automtically slipped from his eye by listing his brother's voice after a long time

After a silence daya speak as

Daya : kab join kiya jayant ne...

Abhijeet : ek mhinee phle...daya noded simply

Abhijeet : daya

Daya look toward abhijeet

Abhijeet take a deep breath : sorry

Daya with teasing smile : kis liea sir

Abhijeet : daya us wakt mujhe kuch samaj hi nhi aa rha tha...

Daya : its ok sir...galtiya insaano se hi hoti h

and he turn his face to other side

daya pov : mujhe gussa kyo nhi arha abhijeet ki baate sunkar...

A silence take place

After some time abhijeet stop car with : ghar aagya

Daya open his eyes and try to get out from car but he feel pain...

Abhijeet scold tone : ruk nhi sakte they...ho gaya na dard...  
(and he helps daya and they move toward their home

Abhijeet in confusion : andhera kaise h ghar mein...aditya kha gya

He speaks aditya's name 2-3 time but get no response...

Abhijeet : aditya kha gaya...darwaza to khula hi tha

Daya : call kar li ziea sir use

Abhijeet saw toward daya and then : sir m sirf bureau mein hu...ghar mein mera naam abhijeet h

dail aditya's no

Abhijeet : hello aditya kha ho tum

...

Abhijeet in shock : kya

...

Abhijeet : par aise achanak se (but the call get cut) ...helo...helo...helo aditya ...abhijeet keep mobile on table with : damit!

Daya simply : kya hua kya kha aditya ne

Abhijeet with off mood : UK chala gaya h vo

Daya shocked like a heel

Daya in shock : par aaise achanak se

Abhijeet : kh rha tha dr. Ho dr. Bankar rhu ga to hi bhtar h

Daya remember their morning converstation and understand everything...and said : shitt!

.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

Ab socho aage kya hoga daya-abhijeet akele h ghar m or daya ghayal h...how they manage the situation...

janne ke liea r and r

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for late and short

but i am realy very busy in my studies

yaar ye wala chap bhi raat ko likha jaag kr

apke reviews ki bdolat hi likh paai hu

so r and r for nx

.

m reviews bhi nhi de pa rhi stories pe

bt dnt warry free hote hi sabhi par reviews du gi

.

ok

byyy

tc


	13. Chapter 13

thx to all reviewers

and most wlcm of nw reviewers

.

.

.

here is ur update

.

.

.

.

Daya remember his conversation with aditya

he remember his own line **dr. Ho dr. Bankar hi rho**

daya in anger : shitt...sab meri vjah se hua h...sab

Abhijeet : dekho daya tumhari tabiyat abhi thik nhi h ...tum jakar aaram kro...plz...(but he get no response) daya it's an order

Daya look toward abhijeet in anger

Abhijeet simply : or agar meri baat na manni ho to kaam se kaam acp shab se jo meri saari manne ka dilasa deke aae ho usko maat bhulna...

Daya take a deep breath and left for his room ...

Abhijeet left for kitchen

In kitchen abhijeet pov : m itna ghabra kyo rha hu... 18 saal tak uske saath hi to rha hu...to fir itni ghabrat kyo ho rhi h ... M najre kyo nhi mila pa rha hu use...hey bhagwan plz mujhe himat do...(and he start doing his work...after some time he prepared food)

Abhijeet make his way toward daya's room where he find daya on window in his own thoughts...

Abhijeet know that daya didnt intrested to talk with him so he directly say : daya khana thanda ho jaega jaldi nichee aao...

Daya in his own world : abhi aya boss...

Abhijeet realy too much happy by listening the same old tone &t word which daya probabily use for him...a soothful smile came on his face...abhijeet know that daya also dnt know that what he say...so he said simply : hmmm...jaldi aao

And he left

After some time daya also come down

He saw that abhijeet dnt start eating ...he is waiting for him...

Daya come and sit on chair and move his hand a little but he feel pain and a 'aah' come out from his mouth

Abhijeet imedetly looked toward daya and with care : aram se...(daya once look toward abhijeet and then again try to eat but the rice fallen down from his hand...)

Abhijeet come near to daya and sit beside daya and said : m khila dea hu...(but daya dnt answer him and keep trying to eat but again the result is same but this time abhijeet hold daya's hand before the sappon fall again...daya jerked his hand)

Abhijeet in anger : is tarh tum khud ko hi takliff de rhe ho...chote nhi ho jaoge agar m khila duga to khana...kab se aaram se kh rha hu par nhi jab tak dant sun na lo tab-tak to baat manni hi nhi...(and abhijeet start feeding daya)...after lunch...

Abhijeet : tum baitho tab tak m ye sab udha deta hu...fir tumhe dawai bhi lani h...

Daya not give any kind of response ...abhijeet left

Daya remember that abhijeet feed him

Daya pov with pain : kyo kar rhe ho bhagwan tum ye sab...cid...abhijeet...team...ye sab mujhe takleef deta h...janta hu ki abhijeet nafart karta h mujh se...kuch phle jaisa nhi ho sakta aab...par ye sab mujhe unhi yaado mein vapas le jaata h...bhot mushkil se is dil ko samjya tha ki aanath hu...koi nhi h mera...laawaris hu...maanhoos hu...par ye dil manta hi nhi h...pta h bhagwaan jab yha se(pointing toward heart) maan karta h na kissi par hak jatane ka...kissi ke gale lagne ka...datne ka...baatie karne ka...dukh battne ka or pata hota h ki aaisa kuch bhi nhi ho sakta to bhot takleef hoti h bhot takleef...

When he feel someone's presence he look upward

Daya : tum kab aaye

Abhijeet : kabse se to khada hu...(while giving him mediciens) ye lo tumahari dawai...(daya take it without any argument) aab aram karlo...

Daya : abhijeet

Abhijeet : haaa

Daya while turning his face toward abhijeet : tumne kha lia khana...

Abhijeet : ha..ha...m vo abhi kha lu ga

and abhjeet is about to left

Daya again : m khyal khud rakh sakta hu

And he left

Abhijeet smile painfully

5 days are passed like this

Daya : m ab thik hu...or kal duty join krna chata hu

Abhijeet : hmmm...mujhe koi problem nhi h...acp sir se baat kar lo...(and he left)

Daya dail acp's no

on call

Daya : gd morning sir

Acp realy feel sooth after listening voice of his son

Acp : good morning ...kaho daya kya kaam tha

Daya : sir m kal se join karna chata hu...

Acp : are u sure...matlab ghav bhar gaya tumhara

Daya : ghar pe rhta hu to vo ghav or takleef deta h sir

Acp understand very well that what daya want to say so simply : hmmm...thik h agar tumhe koi problem nhi h to aajao...

Daya simply : thanks sir...(and he cut the call)

.

nxt morning

.

duo together enter in bureau

freedy saw that and pov : kya entry h...jakas

When daya said : good morning sir ...to freedy

Freedy realy feel bad but manage as : gd mornimg

Daya wish gdm to all

and start his work

when jayant come to daya (daya get stand)

daya : koi kam tha sir

jayant : haaa...

daya : boliye sir kya kaam tha

Jayant : ye file complete karni thi...agar tum kr sko to

Daya while taking file :why not sir... Now i am all right...m abhi complete kar deta hu

Jayant : hmmm...complete hone ke baad abhijeet ke sign krwa lena...ok

Daya : ok sir and he start his work

after 4 hours he finally complete his file

but during the writting process daya feel pain

but daya ignore it

he get up and move toward abhijeet's desk for take his sign

Daya formaly : sir

Abhijeet look toward daya and said : haa daya

Daya : vo mujhe is file par aap ke sign chaiye they

 **abhijeet remember**

 **Daya in ordering tone : boss jaldi is par sigh kro**

 **Abhijeet shocked : abbe tu mujhse request kr rha h ya mujhe order de rha h...**

 **Daya : afcouse order**

 **Abhijeet realy shocked he take file fron daya's hand and through it on daya with : order ke bachee tujhe m btata hu...ruk tu...**

A smile come on abhijeet's face

abhijeet : haa doo file

Daya give him file

And abhijeet sigh it

Daya about to left when acp enter with : daya.. ...abhijeet ... hume jald se jald jablpur ki purani havely par phuchna h...abhi-abhi muje mangu ka fone aaya tha usne bataya ki dongara vha aane wala h...hme jald se jald vha phuchna hoga...vo bachna nhi chaiye ...

duo : yes sir

and they left for hablpur

in car

abhijeet : sir

Acp : haa abhijeet

Abhijeet : sir itne bade gangstar ki aese achanak se khabar milna...kuch aazib nhi h sir...

Acp : haa h to shi par hum isse aise jane bhi nhi dey sakte

Car stops and all get down

Acp : abhijeet right side se jao

daya tum left side se jao

get it

All : get it sir

Duo saw some goons so they start killing them by skills

after some time duo start firing by the voice of bullet all goons get alert and the battle get start...after a long war cid caugh dongara ...now dongara on the gun point of acp...

Acp : dekh dongara maine kha tha na ki tera bhi din aaega...teri maut tera intzar kr rhi h dongara ...fanssi hogi tujhe...fansi...

.

Dongara start lughing madly

abhijeet : lagta h pagal ho gaya h

Dongara suddenly stop with a evil voice : meri maut ya tumhari maut acp and with this some gun shoot occured and guns of team are now on ground and 6-7 goons come with small chidrens who are on their gun point

Dongara : jara bhi chalaki ki to inn bachoo ki maut ke jimedar tum log hoge...

He came near to acp and

fire on acp's shoulder

acp is about to fall on floor

When duo hold him properly

Abhijeet angerly : heyy teri himat kaise hui acp sir par goli chalane ki tu bache ga nhi samjha tu...

Dongara : heyy in logo ko band kar doo kaal kodhriyo m...in ka faisla to kal subh hi hoga...tab tak ke liea tata-by-by...

The goons close trio in a dark room... ..only a hole in wall is the source of sun light...

Abhijeet in tension : sir aap ke kandhe se to bhot khoon nikal rha h...while taking out his hanck

Acp : iss hanky se kuch nhi hoga...goli nikalni hogi

Daya : haa nhi to zher fael jaaega...abhijeet do fast

Abhijeet shockingly : do fast matlab...m..m..kaise..nikal sakta hu goli...m..m koi goli-woli nhi nikaluga samjhe tum

Acp : abhijeet...

Abhijeet in pleading tone : plz sir mujhse nhi hoga...

Acp give him a angery look : its an order abhijeet

Abhijeet look toward daya who give him possitive node

Abhijeet : take out a knief and lighter from his pocket and start prepairing knief

Acp sit down by atach his back with wall and daya sit beside him and hold acp's hand lightly...

Abhijeet come with knief and sit near acp's shoulder but his hands are trumbling which is noticed by acp and daya

Acp - ek cid officer ke haath kampte wakt aache nhi lagte

Daya : himat karo abhijeet ... Dekhna palak japkte hi goli nikl jaaegi

Abhijeet pov : khud ke to haath kaamp rhe h or bhai shab mujie himat badwa rhe h ... Huh...

Abhijeet take a deep breath and hold acp's hand near to shoulder and take knief into wound...

Acp feel a sharp pain a 'aah' come out from his mouth and he turn his face other side

Daya immedetly with teary voice : bas...bas ho...ho gaya..,..plz sir hiliea maat...

It is very much painful for acp and duo also

Now the knief is fully immerjed in wound and time to take out bulet from body

Acp painfuly : daya...(daya's heart pinched)

Abhijeet signal daya to hold acp's hand tightly...daya noded with : abhijeet plz aaram se...sir ko bhot dard ho rha h

Abhijeet take back bullet with fore(which is most painfull)

Acp close his eyes and attach his head to daya's cheast,...and a very painful 'aaahhhhh' come out from his mouth...and nxt second the bullet ...the whole process is only of 1-2 minutes...but it is very painful bcs the knief is very sharp

Duo take a deep breath abhijeet for a sec.

But acp feeling pain

Duo take our hankies and tie them properly on acp wound

he gave him a glass of water

Now acp feel bit better

Daya help acp to sit proper

he saw that daya-abhijeet having tears in their eyes

and he smile on it

After some time acp : mujhe tum dono se kuch baat karni h baitho yha

.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

.

kya jaruri baat karni h acp ko duo se

.

.

nx chap last h

.

.

to agar duo milap padhna h to

Do r and r

.

.

nx update after 25 reviews

.

.

.

give revw take chap

.

.

,yaar phli baar rvw ki maang ki h so plz pura kar dna

.

.

byy

tc


	14. Chapter 14 (last 2nd chap of the story)

Thx to all reviewers

and sorry fr mistakeps

no rvw demand

if u like then rvw

.

.

.

.

.

.

acp : mere paas aao dono

Duo come and sit near acp

Acp in meaningful tone : kab tak yu ek dusre se najre churate rho ge ...kab tak

Duo turn their face

Acp in loud voice : iss tarah najre chura lene se kaam nhi chlega...ek saal se puri cid team iss umid mein thi ki unke daya sir wapas aaega ur sab thik ho jaega...par har bit-te din ke saath unki umid ghat-ti rhi or jb jayant ne cid join ki to sayad unki umid tut gai par unka vishwas nhi tuta...pata h daya (daya looks toward acp) daily sare team member mujhse ye puchte ki daya sir ke baare mein kuch pata chala...aare dcp tak ne bhot koshis ki tumhe dhudne ki or jayant posting rukwane...2 mhine rukwai bhi posting...is umid m ki sayad tum wapas aa jao or tumhare sath bureau ki khusiya...ronak...shine bhi...(he take a break and then again) maine pichle ek saal m kbhi freedy ko huste nhi dekha...salukhe ko kabhi tunt marte nhi dekha...or isse (for abhijeet) isse to us din ke baad kbhi jite hi nhi dkha...sab thik kar sakte ho tum...fir ye sab kyo...(daya give no answer) acp in loud voice...mujhe jawab chaie daya ki aeisi bhi kya narajgi ki ek saal kaam pad gaya...btao mujhe...(again) jawab do mujhe daya...(daya not feeling comfortable)...i want answer...jawab chaiye mujhe...jawab...(he stops with a loud voice)

Daya on the peak of his voice : nhi h mere paas jawab... Apki kisi bhi baat ka...na tab tha na aaj h...(daya's face totaly wet) nhi h jawab ...nhi dena chata jawab...(his voice slow down) nhi h jawab...(abhijeet staring daya's face he never saw daya angery like this...)

Kitni aasani se kh dia aapne ki eisei kya narajgi h...(come near to acp) jab aapka koi khas (looking toward abhijeet) sabse khas insaan aapko ghar se dhke maarke nikal de...jab aapki team aapka pariwar aapko ek rappist ki tor pe dkhe...jab aapne kha na sir ki 'or bhoot ache-ache officer h is post ke liea...or achee officers milege cid ko...(he have no words to explain his pain)...jab ki..kisi..ko..18 saal ki imandari ka ye silla milta h na sir to..to..bhout..takleef...hoti h...jab aap kisi ki taraf umid se dakhte h or vo aap ko khe ki usse aapse ghiin aati h to...and he unable to speak furthur (a tear slipped from abhijeet's eye) m us din sucide karne wala tha tbhi aditya milla mujhe vo UK le gaya...m to jinna bhul gaya tha...usne jinaa sikhaya mujhe...mujhe sambhala...mujhe jinne ki himat di...or jab m sab bhulaker jindgi m aage beda...jinne lga to vo mujhe yha le aya or yha ekela chodkar chala gaya...

bhoot assan h sir khna...bhot assan h...mujh se ghiin aane lagi thi mere apno ko...mere emotions natak lagte the...mera comperision mujrimo se hone lag gaya...m kuch hi palo mein s. .bhai...bete...dost...senior se ek mujrim ban gya...pura ek saal kaata h meine abhijeet ke bina...us bureau...team...aapke...us ghar ke bina...apno ke bina or in saab ki vjh sirf or sirf abhijeet h...(abhijeet saw daya in shock) nafrat karta hu m isse...sirf nafrat... ek khabri ko mujh par viswas tha abhijeet ke dost ko mujh par bhrosa tha...aap log nhi jante sir jab tarrika ka kuch pata nhi chal raha tha...to ek-ek sec nikalna mushkil ho gaya mere liea...har mumkin koshis ki...par kuch yaad hi nhi ata tha kya karta m...kya karta kha se lata saboot...

..

at morning

.

a goon open the door with : heyy chalo niklo bhar...boss ne bulaya h...

(trio move with him...he tie them with ropes...

Boss in teasing tone : to kaisi gai aapki raat...acp shab...

Acp : dongara hume pakad ke agar tujhe lagta h ki tu bach gaya h to bhot baadi galtfaimi h ye teri...kisi bhi wakt meri team aati hogi...tujh pakdne...

1 goon : boss bhot bol rha h ye budha iska dimak thikane laau kya...

Dongara : jab baat dimag ki hi h to kyo na abhijeet ko bula lia jaae...(while turning toward abhijeet) kyo thik kha na...bhot iljam lgte rhte h na tumpar tumhare iss dimak ki vajh se...aare ilzam se yaad aaya ...daya...(while turning toward daya) waise m tumhe bta du ki us sab ke pichhe mera hi hath tha (trio look toward dongara) aaise mat dkho ...abhi to bhot kuch h mere paas tumh logo ko dikhane ke liea...

To a goon : jara inke din ki achi si shruat to karo...

One goon come toward abhijeet with injection

Acp : heyy chodo usse ... Dur rho usse...acha nhi hoga tum logo ke liea

Daya dnt speaking he only looking toward abhijeet who is now not looking toward him...the person is about to inject abhijeet when dongara said : arre phle iski kattir daari to krlo...and he start laughing...

The goon left injection and take a hockey stic...one another goon come with rod

And start beating abhijeet

Acp in pleading : plz usse chod do...tumhari dusmani mujh se h jo karna h mere saath kro...par use chod do...

Goons beating abhijeet badly...blood coming out from his body...

Which mealting daya's heart

daya dnt feeling confortable

he dont able to saw that enyone hurt abhijeet

he want to kill that goons

but he is standing and staring toward abhijeet only

When a goon hit rod on abhijeet's head

and a word in pain come out from his mouth is

'aah dayaaaaa'

.

which make daya jerked and he out from the fight of his mind & heart...(and he speakes with lot's of emotions) abhiiiii...

But abhijeet is uncouncious

Daya in fear : abhijeet ankhe kholo...bossss plz ankhe kholo...boss mujhe bhoot ghabrat ho rhi h tum plz aankhe kholo na...abhijeettttttttt...,

He is trying to get free from ropes...he is calling his buddy...with deep heart...

But no response he get

when a goon speaks : aab to isse injection de du na boss...

dongara : arre jrur-jrur...iski maut iska intjaar jo kar rhi h

goon take injection and move toward abhijeet

daya in loud tone : heey usse kuch nhi karna...maine kha chodo usse...( to dongara) dkho m tumhare aage haath jodta hu tum chate they na ki m tumarhe aage haath jodu dekho m haath jood rha hu (in pleding voice) plz use chod do...

acp is realy in shock : he is not beliving on his eyes & ears ...he saw same care...pain...fear of lossing his brother...tears for that person about him few min. before he is saying that he hates him...when he remember abhijeet's word **sir vo kabhi badal nhi sakta...vo bhai h mera**

acp in his thoughts : tumne shi kha tha abhijeet...

Dongara : aab hath jodne ka koi fayda nhi h smjhe tum...

Daya trying best to get free but faild

The goon about to inject to abhijeet when a goon shot happen and the injection fallen...

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

the end

.

.sorry ...

i know ki chap bhot chota h (isilea to upar likha tha no rvw demand ...if like then rvw)

but kal m itna hi likh pai or aaj to bilkul bhi time nhi milla

bhot home-work tha

.

i know meine kha tha ki ye last chap hoga

bt jb likha to andaja hua ki agar iss chap m complete kiya to end itna acha nhi hoga...

M aaj update ni deni walli ti par maine aaj ek wounderful chiz padi ek contest h best author of 2018 usme bst duo story writer m kisi ne mera naam likha tha or ek ne bst duo story m -belive me likh rkha tha...or sachi batau to mujhe itna abha lga ki meine update de di ...thax yaar jisne mera naam suggest krne ke liea4...

.

thx to all rvwers

.

riha dubey & bloom i am waiting fr ur rvw on 13th chp dear


	15. Chapter 15

Thx to all of u

.

.

all saw toward the man who is standing with gun

Daya shockingly : tum

Man : haa mein

And he fire on the chains of daya & acp

Daya directly run toward abhijeet take abhijeet's head in his lap : abhijeet...while jerking him...abhijeet plz aankhe kholo...(but get no response) boss plz aankhe kholo...dekho m aab bilkul naraj ni hu tumse...par agar tumne aanke nhi kholi to dekhna kabhi baat nhi kruga...

When he hear a weak & dull voice : dayaaaa

Daya immedetly look toward abhijeet with : ha..ha..bolo boss m sun rha hu (but no profit he get again uncouncious)...,

When acp come near to daya & said : daya hospitial leke jao tum abhijeet ko...uske sar se khoon rukne ka naam nhi le rha h...hum log sambhal lege yha...(daya look toward acp ) jao daya...

Daya take abhijeet in his arms carefuly and shift him in car and left for hospital...

In hospital

Dr. - oonoo inka to bhot khun bh chuka h...

Daya while crying : dr. Pls isse dakiye na ...aankh hi nhi khol rha h...

Dr. Admit abhijeet in OT

Outside the OT :

daya remember **m nafrat karta hu iss se...**

 **mujhe jinda lhaash bnake chod diya usne**

 **aane ki jarurat nhi h...  
**

 **i hate him...**

When he feel a soft touch...daya saw upward and find acp...he hug him institly...and breakdown...acp also take him in his shell...

Acp in confident tone : daya sab thik ho jaega...bas...bas ro maat...

daya shevring badly

Acp rub his hand on daya's back with: daya sambhalo khud ko

Daya wipe his tear with : sir vo thik to ho jaega na...m usse maafi maang luga...jaisa vo khega veisa hi kruga...kabhi uski koi baat nhi taluga...bas vo thik hojae...

Acp : dekhna daya abhijeet bilkul thik ho jaega...

When come out in hurry

Daya freedy and acp come toward dr. With a hope

Daya in hurry : vo thik to h na dr.

Dr. - dakhiye hum is wakt kuch nhi kh sakte...hum puri koshis kar rhe h par hume kisi specilst ko bulna padega...

Daya immedatly : to bulaiye na

Dr. - par sir jo bhar se dr. Aate h unse ek haffte phle hi contect karna padta h...aise achanak se kisi dr. Ka aa pana bhot mushkil h...or hmare paas wakt jyada nhi h...

Acp : to aab...

Daya in low tone : adityaa...

Dr. : aditya?...khi aap dr. Aditya machra ki baat to nhi kar rhe

Daya : haa vhi

Dr. : par vo to desh se bhaar h ...sirf ek paitent to attend krne ke lie vo UK m aapni itni important meeting chodkar aaege...i mean unhe jis meeting m shamil hone ka mokka mila h vo har dr. Ka sapna hota h...

Daya in confident tone : vo aaega...use aana hoga...

Dr. - agar aisa ho gaya to aap apne bhai ko bhot jald mil paege...

Daya saw dr. In shock bcs of word bhai 'bhai'

Daya : kya kha aapne abhi-abhi vo mera...

Dr. Simply : bhai

Daya looking him in shock

Dr. - are jab aapko kuch din phle goli lagi thi to maine unse pucha tha ki unki fikaar dakhkar lagta nhi ki aap sirf unke saath kaam karne wale ek officer h...to unhone kha ki vo bhai h aapke...meine kuch galat to nhi kha...

Daya : nhi nhi...vo bhai h mera (and a tear slipped from his eye )...(to freedy) mujhe aapna phone do freedy

Dr. left

Freedy give him his phone ...he go on some distance...he dail aditya's no.

On phone

 **aditya : hello...dr. Aditya here**

 **Daya in teary voice : aditya...**

 **Aditya in shock saw his mobile**

 **screen and then : daya...tum ne sayad galat no. dail kiya h...  
**

 **Daya in teary tone : aditya plzzzz...**

 **Aditya dnt want to talk daya but this pleading voice make him scare from inside...  
**

 **Daya in pleading tone : plz ek baar meri baat sun lo aditya...plz...  
**

 **Aditya : bolo kya kahna h...**

 **Daya tell him every thing**

 **Daya : aditya plz dr. Kh rhe h ki opreation ke liea kisi specilest dr. Ki jrurt h...nhi to vo bachega nhi...un logo ne bhoot koshish ki par kuch fayda nhi ho rha...plz sirf tum usse bacha sakte ho...agle 5 ghntoo m agar opperation nhi hua to(he nt able to speak further)  
**

 **Aditya : kiss hospital m h vo**

 **Daya : city hospital mein**

 **Aditya : jo dr. Abhijeet ko attend kar rha h tum meri baat krwa skte ho...  
**

 **Daya immdatly : ha..ha..m abhi baat karwata hu ...(he run toward dr. Cabin)...**

 **To dr. : dr. Aditya aapse baat karna chata h**

 **dr. noded**

 **daya : aditya meine call speaker par daal di h...**

 **aditya : hello dr. m aditya dr. aditya machra**

 **dr : hey m dr. abhishek**

 **aditya : dr. Abhishek aap mujhe abhijeet ki current condition bata iea**

 **Dr. - unki body bhot chot h...bt problem unki sar ki chot h ...wound kaffi ghara h...and mein problem ye h ki unke sar m internal bleeding ho rhi...or hmari laakh kosiso ke baad bhi khoon ruk nhi rha h...**

 **Aditya : acha thik h ...,aap aisa kijiea ki use har aadhe (half) ghnte ke baad arimtal ka injection dijiea...or 3 ghnte baad m phunch jauga INDIA to aap use opperation ke liea totaly ready rakhiye ga takki jab m hospital phunchu to hmme or time n6 lge...**

 **Dr. - ok dr. Aditya...**

 **Aditya to daya : 5 baje tak kissi ko bej dena airport par...**

 **Daya about say some thimg when aditya cut the call**

dr. : dnt warry Mr. aab aapka bhai bilkul thik ho jaege

daya : thnku dr.

Dr. - thnku mujhe nhi aditya ko khiyega

Daya noded and left dr. Cabin

Outside the cabin

Acp : kya hua daya ...kya kha aditya ne

Daya with a small smile : jo usse khna chaiye tha

Freedy with happiness : matalb vo aarhe h

Daya noded as : haa...5 bje tak phunch jaaega INDIA

Daya sit on bench nearby acp

time pass

Daya : sorry sir...

Acp saw toward him

Daya : m janta hu sir ye sab meri vjh se ho rha h...agr m wappis nhi aata to mera bhai iss halat m nhi hota

Acp : bhai bhi khte ho or dur bhi rhte ho...

Daya : sorry sir

Acp : kafi time ho gaya h...aditya ko pic karne ke liea bej do kisi ko...

Daya : nhi sir m khud jauga aditya ko pic karne

Acp noded : thik h jaisa tumhe thik lage

Daya left from hospital

outside the airport aditya waiting for car...when he saw daya

Daya : chal adi (nic name of aditya)...wakt nhi h hmare paas

aditya feel sooth by listening 'adi' after more then 1 year

Aditya silently sit in car

In car

Daya : thx...

Aditya saw toward him and then turn his face

Daya again : sorry...

Aditya dnt even saw toward daya

After a silence

Daya in hevy tone : kuch nhi hoga na usse aditya...(with hopeful eyes)

Aditya : jiyega kiss ke liea vo agar bach gaya to...vajh kya h usske paas jiske liea vo jina chahe...kisi bhi insaan ko dawaiya nhi ballki uski wiil power thik karti h...ye mera manna h as a dr.

Daya in teary voice : mere liea jiega vo...m saab thik kar duga...hum ek saath rhege phle ki tarh...

Aditya : ye vo janta h...,

Daya have no answer

So aditya again : to fir

Daya in confident tone : uska dil use ahesaas dila dega...

The car get stop

daya & aditya enter in hospital with fast steps...all are happy by saw aditya...

Aditya in formal way : dr. Abhishek mujhe abhijeet ki reports dkhni h

Dr. Abhishek give him reports

After saw reports aditya : chaliye dr. Abhishek while wearing wight coat and mask...

Aditya is before enter in OT say daya : kuch nhi hoga abhijeet ko

Daya saw toward aditya with teary eyes

Aditya enters

Outside the OT

AAL TEAM NOW PRESENT THERE...

Daya is really in messy condition ... Sweat is present on his forehead...his face is fully wet...his body is sheavering

Acp noticing all...he know that daya is not in proper state of mind...which is not good for...afterall daya is also not so fit

So acp in concern : daya tumne 2 dino se kuch bhi khaya nhi h...jao freedy bhar jakar daya ko kuch khilao

daya wants to deny : nhi sir mujhe bhuk nhi h...

Acp : dekho daya m tumhe dantna nhi chata...to plz mujhe majboor maat kro...

Daya know that if he dney than this request convert in order

Daya : khana to aapne bhi nhi khaya...

Acp : mujhe abhi nhi khana m baad m khud he kha luga

Daya : dekhiye sir m aap ke saath ladna nhi chata to plz mujhe maajboor maat kijiea...

Acp look toward daya and then smile...acp get up and in odering tone : sab chalo khana khane...all left (jayant realy shocked by acp's soft behaviour)

In canteen

Acp : kon kya-kya khaega...

But no one response...

Acp to vetor : allu ke pranthe le ke aao sab ke liea

All are looking toward acp in shock

Acp notice it : aare aise kya dkh rhe ho...mujhe bhi allu ke parathe bhot pasand h...kyo h na salukhe

Salukhe : haa vo to h...college m ye mere paranthe chin ke kha jata tha...ye to tumhe bhi pichee chodta tha daya..,...

All smile on it (acp really feel a sooth by saw smily faces of all

Vetor come with food

Acp : lo bhai aagae parathee...

Vetor serve all

Acp : aare ye khana khane ke liea h ghoorne ke liea nhi...dekho bhai mujhe to bhook lagi h to m to kha rha hu

All knows that acp want to convert their mind

Daya dont want to eat bt he know that if he don't eat...then no one eat...so he take a bite...but his hand is shevring...when acp hold his hand and make him eat with : 0ha tha na ki cid officer ke haath kaampte aache nhi lagte...

Daya with down head : sorry sir and tears start rolling in his eyes

Acp : daya...

All eyes are filled with tears

Daya try his best to not cry bt the tears forcefully coming in his eyes...

Freedy and vivek left from there bcs they dnt want to cry in the front of all...sachin go bhind him to comfort them

Acp : daya thik h maat khao khana...ok...chalo yha se

Daya get stand and start walking with acp bt his body is shevring...so rajat hold his hand...

Outside the OT

acp : baitho daya...

Daya silently obey his orders

When salukhe come near to acp and said : abhi to aadha ghanta bhi nhi hua lagbhag 3 ghnte lag jae ge opperation honey mein...or daya sir ki tabiyat mujhe bilkul thik nhi lag rhi

Acp saw toward daya & a tear fallen from his eye

He go near to daya : daya utho or chalo mere saath

Daya : kh..kha..s..sir

Acp : uthoge phle

Daya get stand-up and follow acp they went to a empty room

Acp : daya baitho yha (daya sit on bed)

Acp : meri tarf dekho daya

Daya have no caurge left to saw upward & meet eyes with his father...

Acp again : daya meine kha meri taraf dekho...

Daya saw toward acp and with the eye contect he brust out

Acp hug him

Acp : bas daya roo maat

Daya hide his face in that hug

Daya while crying : sir..mujhe..bhot ..daar lag rha..h ..agar..abhijeet ne mujh se..baat nhi ki to...

Acp: tumhe lagta h daya...

Daya : pta nhi sir par mujhe bhot daar lag rha khi m mere bhai ko kho na du...

Acp in confident tone : aaisa nhi ho gaya daya...

1daya : pakka sir...(acp smile on daya's childish demand)

Acp : bilkul pakka...

Daya while seprating from hug : aap use kh dena ki vo mujh se naraj na ho...

Acp enjoying childish demands of his son : par ek sharat par

Daya : shart !

Acp : haa shart...agar tum abhi chup - chap khana khaoge to

Daya : thik h sir m khana kha luga

Acp : while taking out : ye lo tumhare aalu ke paranthe...

Daya smile on it

Acp : hans kyo rhe ho

Daya : aaise hi

Acp : acha chalo aaj tumhe m khana khilata hu

Daya : kya

Acp : thik h agar tum nhi khana chate to...

Daya immedatly : nhi - nhi sir khilaiye na...

Acp start feeding daya with pure love

When suddenly daya said : sir aap sachii salukhe sir se khana chin kar kha jate they...

Acp have no ans in shy : ha..ha..vo..kabhi..kabhi...

Daya start laughing broadly

Acp feel sooth by seeing his son laughing after more than 1 year...

Daya : sir aab m khilau

Acp about to deny bt the world's best smile dnt allow him to deny so he noded...

Daya feed acp

After taking food

Acp : daya aab tum leet jaao

Daya obey his order

Acp start rubbing his hand in daya's heir

Daya start telling him about his last one year

And they start talking with each other...

Acp telling some thing when he notice that daya sleep down

Acp mumured : jab meri baari aai to chirenjeevi soo gaye

And he smile

Acp in his mind : tumne bilkul shi kha tha abhijeet daya bacha hi h ... Jise manana itna bhi mushkil nhi h...bass aab tum jaldi se thik ho jao or aapne bhai ko sambhal lo...kyoki isse sambhalna itna bhi aasan nhi h pata nhi shaab kab kya inchaa jahir kar de...and he smile...

Team looking them from door

all have tears in their eyes by seeing a father&son's pure love and care...

and jayant totly shocked by see soft side of acp parduman

.

.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AND A BIG**

 **SORRY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I KNOW KI AAP LOG SOCH RHE H KI M STORY KO KHINCHTI HI JAA RHI HU...BT KYA KRU KUCH READERS NE MUJHE PM PAR KHA KI ITNI JALDI KHATAM MAAT KRO TO BAS ISS LIEA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YAAR AGAR SORRY ACCEPT KR LI HO OR BORE NHI HUE IS CHAP SE TO PLS REVIEW ...AND TELL ME HOW IT WAS  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THX CUTTIE PARRI**

 **RIHA DUBEY**

 **NIKITA  
**

 **AND ALL OTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KEEP SPORTING DEAR**


	16. Chapter 16 (last)

Thx to all of u

.

.

Acp turn when he saw salukhe in room

Acp while behving normally : arre salukhe tu kab aya,...

Salukhe : jab tum aapne ladle ko khana khila rhe they...usse gappe maar rhe they tab...,

Acp : dhire bol salukhe udh jaaega vo

Salukhe : bol to aaise rhe ho jaise dudh pita bachaa h vo...Jo udh jaaega to problem ho jaegi...

Acp while moving aside : dekh usski tarf usse dekhar lagta nhi h ki jaise chota sa massom sa bacha hi ho... ..

Salukhe : or ye chota sa massom sa bacha...kh kya rha tha aapse...

Acp : bas bta rha tha ki vo ek saal kha rha...uska vo wakt kesa tha uske liea...or teri tarh so gya meri turn aate hi...

Salukhe smile on it

When a tear fallen from acp's eye which is noticed by salukhe

Acp : yaar bhot kuch sahaa h in dono ne...pta nhi kyo hr baar m majboor ho jata hu aapni duty ke saamne...

sakukhe : parduman plz aaise ro nhi yaar tu...or aab bhul ja in sab bato ko...dkh daya bhi wappis aagya...ab jab sab thik ho rha h to dkhna abhijeet bhi bilkul thik ho jaeag...chal ab yha se varna vo gabaar udh jaaega...(acp smile on 'gabaar' for daya) and they left...

after 2 hours

salukhe : yaar aab daya ko udha dete h...dr. ne teen ghante k kha tha...

Acp noded and they left for wake-up daya

Salukhe : udho daya

Daya in sleepy voice : humm...baad mein

Salukhe again : daya...

Daya open his eyes and immedatly get - up by seeing his seniors...

Daya in confusion : m soo kaise gaya...when suddenly he remember something

Daya in fear hurry and with many emotion : abhijeet..abhijeet kaisa..h..sir..hosh aagya use..thik to h na vo..(while geting down from bed ) m dekh ke aata hu usse

When acp said : daya opperation khatam nhi hua h...

Daya again become silent

Acp daya & salukhe left the room

When daya said : sir m thodi dair nichee park mein jana chata hu...

Acp : thik h par fir se rona nhi...

Daya pass a smile to ansure acp and left for park

In park daya sit by attaching his back with tree

He he saw a frindship band on wrist and said : dekho boss meine isse ek baar bhi nhi nikalaa...ha narraj tha is liea bas chupa lia tha bas par rekha hmesha paas...tumne kha tha na ki isse tab tak hatth mein rakhu jab tak tum mujhe agli saal nya gift na de do...to dekho meine nhi nikala ise...aab jaldi se thik ho jao mujhe gift chaiye...(and tear start rolling in his eyes)

he get up and move toward OT

Acp while see daya coming : aagae...cho aesa kro...(his sentence is uncomplete by saw dr. Coming out from OT)

Daya run toward aditya without wasting a mini sec

Daya in hurrist way : thik h na vo

Aditya dnt answer daya he turn his face toward acp and said (: operation successful sir

All faces glow as 10000 watt bulb

Daya immedatly hug aditya ...a very tiet hug...with : thnk u aditya...thank u sooo much...(tears are rolling from daya's eyes) tum nhi jante kitna bada ahsan kiya h tumne mujh par...(getting seprate) thx adi

Aditya in formal tone : dr. Hu kaam h ye mera

Daya is about to say something when acp speak : hum log mill sakte h usse...

Aditya : abhi hosh nhi aya h usse jab hosh aaega to mil lijiega

Daya : par usse dk to skte h ...i mean...

Aditya : par koi ek hi...

Daya in happiness :thnk u adi...thnku so much

And daya enter in OT...

He saw his brother's dull face...needless are attached from his hand...oxygen mask...bandge...life equipments...panic his heart...he remember active..shaineing..smily face of his brother...and a tear falled from his eyes...he sit beside abhijeet and hold his hand...

Daya in teary tone : sorry boss...m janta hu tum mujhe maaf kardoge...kyoki tum mere boss ho or tum aapne is bear ko maaf bhi kar doge...waise sarri galti tumhari hi h jab m us din bureau se ja rha tha to mujhe doo thapad lga ke gle lga lete...rook lete mujhe...kha tha na maine ki tumhare gale lgkar roona chata hu...fir kyo nhi roka mujhe...pta h kitna yaad kiya meine tumhe...pta h UK m mera bhoot maan karta tha ki m tumse milu...team se milu...baatien kru...ladu...khelu...case solve kru...shopping kru tumhare paiso se...par jab hum mumbai aaie or tumhe dekha to pata nhi kya hogya...bureau m us din mere dimak m bas vhi battie chal rhi thi...jab acp shaab ne pucha ki meine unlogo ka chehra dekha ya nhi to mujh se bola hi nhi jaa rha tha...bas maan kar rha tha ki vha se nikal jau...lag rha tha ki agar meine tumhari tarf dekha to tum firse mujhse usi tarh battie kroge...danto ge...or m jab bhi tumhe dekhta mere dimak m us din ki tassvire ghumne lag jaati...or..or mujhe gussa aa jaata...par jab vo logo tumhe maar rhe they to mujh se dekha nhi ja rha tha...mera maan kar rha tha ki m un logo ko jaan se mardu...or tumhe gale lga lu...(when he heard a dull voice)

Abhijeet : to fir lgaya kyo nhi...

Daya saw toward abhijeet ...his face is fully wet...daya really shocked by see abhijeet councious ...daya : tumhe hosh kab aya...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : itni baat kar li or ek baar chehre ki tarf bhi nhi dekha...shabhaas

Daya immedatly get up and turn his face : m..m..tu..tumse baa..baat nhi kar ..rha..tha

Abhijeet in teary voice : abh bhi baat nhi krega...itni nafrat karne lga tu mujhse...(every word melt daya's heart in speed)...to fir hospital kyo laya tha..maar jane deta vha hi (daya look toward abhijeet)...( abhijeet while spreading own hands) aaja mere bhai...(daya institly run and give abhijeet tietest hug to abhijeet)...,daya start crying loudly...

Abhijeet in teary voice : baas kar pagle mujhe bhi rulaega kya.,...

Daya crying & crying

Abhijeet again : aab to baas kar baadh laega kya yha...

Daya in teary & angry tone : tumhe majak sujh rha h...tum bhot bure ho boss...tumhe mujh par hansi aarhi h...(abhijeet dnt able to express his happiness by listening 'boss' from his 'bear'

Abhijeet in smile : chal aab chod mujhe...meri haddiya ka kachumar ban gaya h...

Daya immedatly left him with : sorry boss mujhe dhyaan hi nhi rha...ruko m aditya ko bulake lata hu vo tumhe check kar lega... Usse to pta hi nhi h ki tumhe hosh agya h(but abhijeet hold him from his wrist)

Abhijeet : janta h vo...

Daya in shocking tone : janta h maatlab...ussne khud kha tha ki tum behosh ho...

Abhijeet : pta h...

Daya :-0 pata h !...par kaise...i mean

Abhijeet cut him with : baith m btata hu...

Daya sit near him

Abhijeet : mujhe to aade ghante phle hi hosh aagya tha...

Daya in between: to fir usne ye kyo kha ki tum behosh ho...

Abhijeet : kyoki jab mujhe hosh aaya to usne mujhe kha ki m daya ko btake aata hu...to meine kha ki koi faydaa nhi h vo nafrat karta h mujhse...usne kaafi daier tak samjhaya mujhe...fir aakhir mein kha ki m behoosh hone ka natak kru...

Daya totaly in shock : itni baadi planing...

When a voice come : kyo nhi karni chaiye thi...

Daya turn and saw acp parduman with team

Daya : sir aap log kab aae?

Freedy : jab aap aae...

Daya : kya...par m to akela aya tha

Freedy : hum aapke piche-piche hi aagye...

Acp : par hume dr. Aditya se strict instractions mile they ki andar jaakar aawaz na kre

Daya smile and said : aab to aajaiea sir

Acp & team come to abhijeet

Acp in loving tone : aab kaisa h mera beta

Abhijeet : thik hu sir...mujhe kya hona tha aap logo ke hote

Freedy in happy tone : sir aap nhi jaante hum sab kitne khus h aapko thik dekh kar...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : sab kha freedy..kaiyo ke to abhi tak aansu hi nhi ruk rhe...

Daya in angry tone : dekho boss tumhe kaffi time ho gaya h mera majak bnate hue...ya to maan jao varna m dobara UK chala jauga...

Abhijeet turn his face other side because he get hurt by daya's line

Next second daya realised that what he say

Daya move toward abhijeet and saw that abhijeet in tears

Daya : sorry boss m tumhe hurt nhi karna chata tha...sorry...(for satisfy abhijeet) dekho m kha jauga...khi nhi jaa rha hu m yhi hu tumhare paas...

Abhijeet in angry tone : khabardaar agar mujhse dur jaane ki baat bhi ki to...pta h kitna yaad karta tha m tujhe...sirf tumhari photo thi...jiska jo maan karta tha mujhe kh deta...kisi ko koi fikar nhi thi meri...vo..vo ghar..mujhe khane ko dodta tha...maan karta tha ki tujhe khi se bhi le aau...or tujhe 2-3 kinch kar lagau...tujhe shopping karau...tujhe btau ...(he is not able to speak fruthur)

Daya hug him : sorry boss...sorry...

Acp : or mera maan karta tha ki m donuo ke 2-4 lagau...

Duo saw toward acp and smile...

Daya : to lga dijiea na sir...

Acp softly slap on his head

Daya : ouch!

All laugh on it

Daya : ab abhijeet ki bari

Acp : ji nhi...

Daya : par kyo...

Salukhey : kyoki acp ke haatho se khana tumne khaya tha to aab thapad bhi tum hi khaoge...

The full room fill with laugh

When aditya speak in formal way : yha or bhi marriz h...so pls maintain silence...

He is about to left when daya said : adi...

Aditya turn and saw daya on his knees with holding ears

Daya : sorry

Aditya have no answer

Daya hold him from his sholders & hug him

Daya : thanks yaar...aaj agar hum sb hans rhe h...khush h...1sath h to sirf tari vajh se

Bditya dnt answer

Daya again : yaar us wakt m bhot tense tha to issilea vo saab kh diya...karde yaar maaf...dkh phli baar daya kisi ke saamne iss tarh kaan pakad kar maffi mangi h to tu mujhe chup-chap maaf karde...

Aditya : nhi kiya too...

Daya while doing something in his phone : nhi kiya to m teri bachpan ki photos aapne whatts aap group m sabhi ke saath share kar du ga...(while showing him screen of his mobile) bta maaf karta h ya nhi...

All are enjoying there fight

Aditya : dk daya isse band kar (he try to grab mobile but fail)

Daya : na na aise faltu ki koshish maat karna warna

Aditya : dk daya tere liea acha nhi hoga

Daya : mereliea to pta nhi par agar tumne mujhe maaf nhi kiya to tumhare liea acha nhi hoga...

Daya : m 3 ginu ga agar tumne mujhe maaf nhi kiya to m click kar du...1

Daya : 1

Aditya threating : daya

Daya : 2

Aditya : m maar daluga tujhe

Daya : 3

He is about to click when aditya said in hurry : thik h kar dia maaf...

Daya : pakaa

Aditya : ha mere baap pakaa

Daya hug aditya : thx yaar...waise mere paas tumhari koi pic nhi h ye mera brand nw phone h isme sirf meri pics h

Aditya : matlab

Daya : matlab shaanpati...

Aditya start laughing

Daya dnt understand anything

Aditya while laughing : isse khte h shaanpati ...m..m btata hu shan paati kise khte h

Aditya left the roon & come back in minutes

Aditya : jin logo ne hum par hamla karwaya tha...unhe maine hi kha tha...(all are shocked)...or...(while taking out something from his pocket)...ye lo (he give something to duo)...duo really shocked

Abhijeet who speak first : ye to mera...

Daya : ye tumhare pass kaise aaie

Aditya with winning smile : daya ka purse us ladai m nhi gira tha...na hi kisi ne tumhari pocket mari thi (to abhijeet)

Duo are in shock

Aditya continue as : meine hi apni haath ki safai dikhate hue uum dono ke purse maar liea taki tum dono hotle m na ruk sko...

Daya : tumhe sharm nhi aai 2 cid officers ki pocket marte hue

Aditya : aare jab mujhe 2 cid officers ke paisoo se shopping karte hue sharm nhi aai to fir pocket marne mein konsi sharam...

Duo immedatly check & find a chit in it

in chit

 **mubark ho...aap ki kmai saari rashi mere jutoo m...shirts m...and nw branded latest smart phone m kharch ho chuki h**

duo looking toward aditya's face in shock

Daya in unbeliving tone : tum ne sach m mere saare paisse khrch kar diea...aare aaj tak meine khud ne kabhi mere khud ke paiso se shopping nhi ki or tumne mere paiso se...shopping kr li

Aditya : isse khte h shyaanpati...

all laugh loudly exceapt duo

When a voice come out from door : kaise ho abhijeet

All get stand up

Abhijeet - kaffi had tak thik hu

Pearson (p) : chalo m tumhe bilkul thik kar deta hu

Freedy : bilkul thik matlab ?

P : bilkul thik matlab ye (he give a letter to him) padho isse

Abhijeet take it & saw toward daya and acp both noded

Abhijeet start reading ...after reading letter...abhijeet give a serious look to all...all are in tension...

Acp : kya likha h isme abhijeet

Abhijeet down head and said : sir isme likha h ki...

Acp again in loud tone : ki kya abhijeet...

Abhijeet give it to acp & said : pls aap khud hi pad liziea

Acp take it from abhijeet and start reading the letter

after reading acp's get tense

Daya : sir aaisa kya h iss leter jo aap dono padkar ghabra gae

acp : daya vo...vo...isme..likha h ki..ki...

daya now realy angry and tense : plz koi to btao ki kya likha h isme...

acp forward letter to him : tum hi pad lo

daya take latter and start reading letter

after reading daya look toward all

and suddenly daya..acp..abhijeet..and that person start laughing...all are looking toward trio

dreedy : hua kya h sir...

pearson : m btata hu...iss letter mein likha h ki aaj se balki abhi se cid ka sr. inspector jayant nhi balki daya h

all faces get glow like 10000 watt bulb

freedy : par ye possible kaise hua

pearson : jab dcp chitrole kuch karna chata h to kuch bhi impossible nhi h...

jayant : m btata hu...(all look toward jayant)

jayant : jis din daya ne join kiya ussi din mujhe dcp sir ka phon aya to unhone bataya ki meri post permanent nhi balki temperary h...

all looking toward dcp

dcp : aaise kya dekh rhe ho sab...sach btau to meine bi bhout miss kiya sab kuch...

all togeather : hum ne bhi

duo saw toward each other & than both togeather : humne bhi

all laugh togeather

after 1 week abhijeet & daya join cid

..

duo enter in bureau

And look toward each-other

They saw that bureau is fully decorated

And suddenly they listen a loud voice

WELCOME BACK SIR

Duo smile & entre

.

.

.

.

the end of story

.

.

.

.

.

r & r

and tell me that how it was

i know bhot pakaya h sabko


End file.
